


His Lovers Curse

by buckbuckwild



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood, Demons, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Succubi & Incubi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckbuckwild/pseuds/buckbuckwild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghyun has been in this life for as long as he could remember. He watched as a pack of vamps slaughtered his father. He was there when his mom returned the favor. He met his first shifter when he was five and almost lost a hand. He shot his first gun when he was six. He killed his first werewolf when he was seven. Then, he lost everything, His mom found a case oversees and left him with another hunter family. She walked out that door and never came back. A spectre in Ukraine. That's what they told him. That's when he decided that this was it. He wanted to seek vengeance for the loss of his family.</p><p>Which lead us to now. Seunghyun slinks around with the ever cheerful Daesung by his side, getting rid of the creepy, crawly things that go bump in the night. Kill first, ask questions later, that's his moto. Until one night, when he meets an incubus, whose sly smirk and captivating words weave a tight web around him. One he's not sure he wants to break and that will eventually lead him towards a future, and a history that he never knew could possibly be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

The problem with this job was that it made Seunghyun a chain smoker. He leaned back against the alley wall and pulled out yet another cigarette. He felt a shred of regret for his abused lungs, before lighting up anyway. He quickly shoved his hands back in his pockets to ward off the cold. Kicking at the ground with the toe of his shoe, he reluctantly pushed off the wall, ready to leave. The faint sound of rapid footsteps stopped him. He molded back to the wall and pulled his gun out. He quietly made his way towards the exit of the alley. He readied himself as the footsteps grew less urgent. He calmed his breathing, willing himself to go unseen and waited. As his could be attacker rounded the corner, he lunged, immobilizing the other, one arm wrapped around the man’s neck, the other, pressing the barrel of the gun to his temple. The man quickly threw his hands up, surrendering, in an attempt to placate him.

"Woah, whoa! Stop, hyung! It's me." The young man said. Realizing his mistake, Seunghyun gently let the other go.

"Dammit, Daesung! You know you can't do shit like that." He snapped, stuffing his gun into the back of his jeans.

"Sorry, hyung." Daesung brushed nonexistent dirt off his coat and shot Seunghyun an apologetic look.

"Oh man. You look like shit, hyung."

"Thanks." Seunghyun grumbled.

"No, but really. What happened?" Daesung asked.

"Three hours in the snow, that;s what. Thing gave me a tough run. Finally got the bitch though." He relplied.

"What was it?"

"KItsune."

"Kitsune?"

"Kumiho, then. Same god damned difference Daesung." Seunghyun griped. Daesung shrugged his shoulders and began walking away.

"Let's get back to the hotel, hyung. Some sleep would probably do you some good. And don't light another cigarette." It was then that Seunghyun realized, that in the midst of his attack, he had, regrettably dropped his last.


	2. Chapter 1

Twelve hours of sleep, five cups of coffee, three phone calls, and one shower later, Seunghyun is finally ready to board a flight home, back to the shitty cabin he and Daesung call home. All of their belongings are packed and ready at the door. Daesung is doing a final sweep of the room, ensuring nothing is left behind. Seunghyun is waiting with their room keys, ready to walk out. Daesung finishes and shoots him a smile of relief. Seunghyun returns it and picks up the bags, making for the door. He's one second from officially calling this case done, hand on the doorknob, latches clicking as he turns it. The sound of his phone ringing stops him short and he lets out a loud groan at the offending sound. He angrily drops the bags, much to Daesung's chagrin, and pulls the phone from his pocket.  
"What?" He barks. "You better have a damn good reason for calling."

"Well it's nice to hear from you too."

Park Hong-jun, better known as Teddy, was their community's eyes, nose, and ears, a mecha of knowledge on just about every big, bad nasty out there. The man knows something about pretty much everything and if he didn't, he could lead you to someone who did.

"I was contemplating whether or not I really need this thing that much when you called. I figure it would pretty nice as it shatters against a wall."

"Ha!" Teddy laughed. Suenghyun can hear him slapping his thigh.  
"I like you Seunghyun. I really do. How's it been by the way? Heard you took down a KItsune. What was that like?" he continued.

"Skip the small talk. I know you didn't call to chat about the weather."

"Right to the point as usual." Teddy huffed. "I've got a job for you."

"No. No, you don't. I'm headed to get on a plane. Right now. I'm going home. I'm sick of Japan." Seunghyun retorted.

"C'mon man! You're the best I have in the area. I'll even pay for the tickets to send you back to Seoul when you're done." Teddy pleaded. Seunghyun contemplated his options. He could always hang up and get on his damn flight or he could stick around, take the job and the free plane tickets. If he did leave, though, whatever creature was on the prowl would probably hike up a body count, and Seunghyun couldn't justify leaving when there were lives at stake. Mind made up, he reluctantly agreed to the job.

"Fine. I'll take care of it. But I won't like it. I'll take the tickets, but be prepared for me to call in a favor." He grumbled out.

"Of course. Anything man. You're really helping me out here." Teddy replied.  
"Yeah, okay. So what are we dealing with?" Seunghyun heard some papers being shuffled around and a few curses as some glass shattered on the other end.

"Men being found dead all over the city. Usually in run down motels. They're saying heart attacks." Seunghyun was silent for a few moments.

"Did you hear me?" Teddy shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you. How is this a monster thing though? Maybe a bunch of old guys just died in motels. You ask me, that's what they get, sleeping around on their wives."

"Well you're right about that. There are obvious signs that someone else was there. Thing is, none of them were old. Every vic was in his late twenties. All physically healthy."

"You mean, except for the heart attacks?"   
"All found naked too. Each sporting an oh so telling love bright on their collarbones." He sounded proud of himself and Seunghyun could hear him slapping his papers against his deask like a substitute mic drop.

"You act as if you've made this huge discovery. Why don't you take a moment there Columbus and calm down."

"Oh, Seunghyun, ever the jokester."

"But, really, though. What are we thinking? Succubus?"

"Nothing else it can be."

"Right. So how do you kill a succubus again?"

"Silver stake dipped in the blood of a virgin to the heart."

"Great. Where the hell am I gonna find virgin blood?" Seunghyun ranted. "You really owe me for this one Teddy. Give me a few days and I'll you're damn succubus." He hung up before Teddy could throw out more gratitude, and turned to face Daesung.

"I take it we're not leaving?" Daesung asked. Suenghyun let out a loud sigh.

"No. Teddy's got a succubus he wants us to hunt down."

"Haven't seen one of those in years."

"I know. Me neither. But that means we're lacking in what we need to kill it. I'm gonna go canvas. See what I can find out about the lovely lady and who she is. You figure out how to get our hands on some virgin blood." Seunghyun opened the door to exit. "Oh, and please don't kill a virgin." Daesung laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it, hyung."


	3. Chapter 2

The first stop on Seunghyun’s canvasing adventure was the coroner’s office. He needed to see at least one of the bodies and be able to talk to someone who’s done full exams on them as well. He strolled through the doors and immediately began to make his way to the back rooms.  
“Wait! Sir, you’re not supposed to be here!” A young man rushed forward to stop him from entering. Seunghyun reached into his coat and flashed a badge.  
“Anno Tsugahara. Security Bureau. I’m here about the healthy, yet dead men.”  
“I’m so sorry, Sir.” The young man sputtered, quickly bowing, hoping to rectify his mistake. “It’s just that… Well you don’t look like an agent.”  
“I get that a lot actually. Is your coroner in? I would like to be able to speak with him.”  
“Ah! Yes, Sir. Right this way.” The man led the way towards the back rooms. Upon reaching the doors, he cracked one and poked his head through.  
“Sir, someone from the Security Bureau is here. He’s here about the recent deaths.” At that he pushed the door open fully, leading Seunghyun through. An older man, probably in his fifties, sat across the room.  
“Why does the Security Bureau care about this?” The old man stood and walked over to the two.  
“Just a follow up. Decided to send me in on my night off.” Seunghyun gestured to his clothes. Usually he liked to look the part, but Teddy’s impromptu request left no time for dress up.  
“Right, bastards, if you ask me.” The old man said, bowing in greeting as he reached them. Suenghyun, respectfully, returned it. “You can go back into the lobby, Shunso. We’re fine.”  
“Intern?” Seunghyun asked.  
“Grandson.” He replied, before making his way across the room, motioning for Suenghyun to follow. They walked over to the refrigeration units, where the coroner proceeded to open one.  
“This is the most recent.” He pulled back the sheet laying over the body. Seunghyun moved to stand opposite the coroner. “Nagano Sadatake. Twenty-six. Autopsy showed nothing. The man was perfectly healthy when he died.”  
“So it wasn’t a heart attack?”  
“That’s what the press are saying, but no. No signs of one. Completely healthy. According to his medical records, no history of heart problems or any problems of any kind.”  
“So what do you think?” Seunghyun asked.  
“Honestly, I’m not sure. The only explanation I can come up with is that he just died.”  
“But no one just dies, right? You have to have a theory.”  
“No. I don’t. At least, not one that’s probable.” The coroner replaced the sheet and sealed the body back into its unit.  
“Well, humor me.” The coroner was quiet for a moment, staring at Seunghyun, before responding.  
“If I didn’t know better, I would say someone, or something took his soul.” Seunghyun locked eyes with the man.  
“Crazy, right?” He said, mistaking Seunghyun’s expression for disbelief. “You young people don’t believe in spirits and demons anymore, but old men like me have seen a few things. You wanted my theory? Well, you got it. Is there anything else I can help you with?”  
“No. Thank you.” Both men bowed again, and Seunghyun left. Once he was out of the building, he pulled his phone out to call Daesung.  
“Any good news?” Daesung picked up after two rings.  
“Well, the thinks definitely thinks is a soul sucker.”  
“So, for sure a succubus then?”  
“Seems like. What do you got? Any new info?”  
“Well, it turns out, the latest vic was seen at a bar, in Kabukicho.”  
“So she’s using the red light as a way to trap her victims. She’s a real whore.”  
“You know it’s not cool to call women whore’s right?”  
“I think we can make an exception for this one. You got the name of that bar?”  
“Yeah. Recess. I’m headed there now.” Seunghyun could hear Daesung gathering his things through the line.  
“Oddly foreign.”  
“Considering it’s a bar frequented by foreigners, well yeah.” He could hear Daesung rolling his eyes.  
“I’ll meet you there.” Suenghyun stated and ended the call.  
   
Seunghyun entered the bar only to hear the tail end of Daesung’s conversation with one of the employees.  
“Are you sure you don’t remember anything else?” The women he was talking to shook her head.  
“Yes, I’m sure. And I really need to get back to work, so if you don’t need anything else…” She trailed off.  
“No, no. Thank you for your time. And if you do happen to remember something, anything, please give me a call at this number.” He handed her a card. She nodded and walked off. Daesung turned around, and when noting Suenghyun’s presence, made his way to the other man.  
“Nothing?” Seunghyun asked.  
“She said she doesn’t remember seeing Sadatake leaving with anyone. Apparently he got a little aggressive with some other customers and they threw him out.”  
“Damn. So what now? If this was the last place he was seen, and no one saw our succubus, what the hell do we do?”  
“Maybe she didn’t pick him up here.” Daesung suggested.  
“Or maybe…” Something dawned on Seunghyun. “Maybe it wasn’t a succubus.” He walked back over to the women Daesung had been questioning.  
“Excuse me, ma’am. If I could just ask you one more question? You didn’t happen to see him with another man, did you?” She turned to face him with a thoughtful expression.  
“Now that you mention it, yeah. There was a young man, looked about twenty. Orange hair. Pretty narrow eyes. He was sitting a few seats away from your dead guy. Guy said some pretty harsh shit, orange-hair responded, the other guy got aggressive. We tossed him. I’m sure your partner told you that part.”  
“How long after you threw him out did the other guy leave?”  
“Not long. Fifteen minutes at most.”  
“And you wouldn’t happen to know where I can find the man.”  
“I’ve never seen him before. He seemed like he was new to the area. So, no. Sorry.”  
“That’s unfortunate. Thank you again for your time.” He walked back over to Daesung, who followed him out of the bar.  
“You’re thinking incubus?” Daesung figured.  
“Makes sense. From what she said, he wasn’t looking for a mark. Our vic got pissed and aggressive. It’s possible that the orange haired guy was upset by that. She said that he didn’t leave long after they threw Sadatake out. Incubus followed him. Killed him. Not because he needed a soul, but just because he felt attacked.” Daesung contemplated Suenghyun’s conclusion for a few moments.  
“How would we even track an incubus though? There way more meticulous than their female counterpart.”  
“Well if last night was unexpected, that means there’s a pattern.” Suenghyun answered.  
“Every three days. He makes a kill every three days.”  
“Which means, three days from now, he’ll be looking for another soul.”  
“There could be a pattern to his locations.” Daesung suggested.  
“You get on that.” Seunghyun insisted and began walking off.  
“Well, where are you going?” Daesung called after him.  
“I’m gonna… take a more hands on approach.”  
“You just want a drink, you slob!” Seunghyun smirked, put his hands in his coat pockets and ambled down the street.  
   
It was around seven P.M, and Seunghyun was sitting in a bar, nursing a scotch, contemplating what had brought him to this point in his life. Oh, that’s right. Fucking Teddy and his fucking incubus, that they thought was a succubus, and the fact that this job was now ten times harder. Daesung was right when he had said that incubuses are harder to track. Not many hunters have ever had interactions with them. An incubus stays under the radar, taking souls only when absolutely needed, unlike a succubus, who takes whenever it feels the urge. He finished of the rest of his scotch and motioned for the bartender.  
“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” An unfamiliar voice broke into his thoughts. Seunghyun looked towards it source and was greeted by a sly smirk and vibrant orange hair.  
“What is this, like your fourth?” It wasn’t, but he decided to play along anyway. This could be his only shot to take the demon out.  
“You’re probably right.” He replied.  
“Where are you staying? I could help you home.” He said to Seunghyun, and then to the bartender as he walked over, “He’s finished for the night.”  
“So he thinks I’m drunk?” Seunghyun thought. He never gets this lucky.  
“So what d’ya say? Can I give you a hand?” The boy asked again.  
“Sure. Why not?” Seunghyun replied. He stood, pretending to stumble, and small hands reached out to steady him.  
“Woah, there, big guy. I figured you were a little past tipsy but damn. You really can’t hold your liquor can you?” Seunghyun scoffed in response, but let the smaller man help carry his weight anyway.  
Seunghyun was sure the other was faking his difficulties. He was heavy, but by no means heavy enough to stunt a demon. He leaned even more into the man as they lumbered out of the bar. They stopped and the incubus looked at Seunghyun, a questioning look in his eyes. He chose not to respond, making his “drunkenness” seem more real.  
“Which way?” The other questioned. Seunghyun raised his hand slightly pointing to an empty side road beside the bar. They began moving again, this time in the direction Seunghyun motioned towards. When he was sure there would be no onlookers, he quickly dropped the pretense. Using his height to his advantage he slammed the other into a near wall, holding one arm across his neck, the other having reached around for his gun.  
“Looking for another soul, are we?” He pressed the barrel of his gun into the man’s temple.  
“Shit. Fucking hunters. You know you’re all the same. Shoot first. Ask questions later.” Suenghyun pressed harder into the smaller’s throat.  
“I believe I just asked you a question.” He retorted.  
“You’re right. But I don’t know if I’m inclined to answer. What with the fact that you’re making it really hard to breathe. Oh, and let’s not forget the gun.”  
“This gun,” Seunghyun clicked off the safety, “Is going to put a bullet through your skull.”  
“Oh, sweetheart, you know that won’t hurt me. How about we drop this little tough guy act? I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted to help you.”  
“How could you possibly help me?”  
“I know who’s been taking souls.”  
“Considering that it’s you who’s taking them?”  
“Yeah, definitely not me.”  
“How do I know you’re not lying? How do I know you’re not just trying to save your own skin? What’s from stopping me from killing you?”  
“You’re not the sharpest tool in the shed are you? The gun. Isn’t going to kill me. And if you haven’t noticed, I’m not actually trying to defend myself. Do you think for one second that I would be letting you hold me against this wall right now, unless I was okay with it?” He stared up at Seunghyun.  
“What reason would I have to lie?” He asked. Seunghyun stared back, still refusing to move away, though being unable to find faults in the others words.  
“Back off, already. I want to help.” The man implored. Seunghyun, reluctantly, did as he asked.  
“About damn time.” The incubus rubbed at his neck. “Names Jiyong by the way.” Seunghyun continued to silently stare.  
“You know you’re supposed to offer up your own name when someone gives you there’s.” Jiyong mentioned and stared back at Seunghyun. This went on for a few minutes before Jiyong, exasperatedly, threw his hand up.  
“What? You act like you’ve ever seen an incubus before?” He exclaimed.  
“Actually, no. I haven’t. Not too many of your female friends either.” Seunghyun responded.  
“Not all demons are friends.” Jiyong mumbled.  
“I’m confused. Why do you want to help me?”  
“Maybe because I don’t like the fact that one of my kind is killing people at random in a place that I’m trying to live in. She’s making this an unstable environment for me.”  
“Purely selfish reasons then?”  
“Of course. What else would they be?” Jiyong shrugged his shoulders.  
“What can you tell me then?” Seunghyun asked.  
“No, no.” Jiyong waggled his finger in Seunghyun’s face. “Not gonna be that easy.”  
“What?”  
“I require payment.”  
“So you do want my soul”  
“Don’t be ridiculous. If I took your soul than how would you kill the succubus fucking up my plans? No. I want something else.” Jiyong walked over pressed himself flush against Seunghyun, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck. He leaned up to whisper into Seunghyun’s ear.  
“I want you.” He said, lips brushing against the skin right beneath Seunghyun’s ear. A shiver ran through Seunghyun and his eyes fluttered shut, hands, against his better judgment, reaching to grab the others hips, noting how perfectly the fit in his palms. He wanted to push the demon away, but his body wouldn’t let him.  
“Take me back to your place, and I’ll help you with whatever you need.” Jiyong whispered. Seunghyun could do nothing but agree. He pulled back, grabbed the others hand, and headed back to the main road to find a cab. Seunghyun was fucked. He was so fucked. Daesung really wasn’t going to like this.


	4. Chapter 3

Sex with Jiyong was like a tidal wave, the crash of which left Seunghyun shaky and unraveled. Hours later, standing under the warm spray of the hotel’s shower, he could still feel everything; the push, the pull, the way he fought the demon tooth and nail for dominance. He could remember the heat of it all, how good it felt when he finally buried himself inside the smaller man. Like a phantom touch, he could still feel the way Jiyong’s fingertips traced every inch of his skin, exploring, curious, searching for any way to wreck his partner. Their combined moans and the sound of skin against skin was ringing in his ears. He remembers, with unreal accuracy, the intensity in which he finally came, nails biting into his back, his own, clutching hard onto bony hips. 

Seunghyun regained his senses, as he noted the growing hardness between his legs, and whipped around to turn the knobs to cold. He leaned his arms against the wall and hung his head between them, hoping that the now freezing water would calm him down. He was already fucked up for enjoying the previous night’s events, he didn’t want to be fucked up for wanted even more. He couldn’t let last night happen again.

He stood there for what seemed like an eternity, contemplating his shitty life choices, when his overly keen hearing tuned into the sound of a door opening, Realizing that the sound could only mean one thing, Seunghyun, in a mad scrabble, in which he barely avoided busting his head against the bathroom tiles, threw on his jeans and rushed out of the bathroom to greet his roommate. He wanted to break the news to Daesung before he got a chance to see the still sleeping incubus buried in Seunghyun’s sheets. 

“Hey, Daesung. How are you? Are you just now getting in?” He asked. Daesung glanced at him before turning his gaze towards, what Seunghyun could only assume, was his bed. 

“Is that…”

“Listen, Daesung, I can explain.” Seunghyun starting moving slowly towards the bed, hoping to keep his friend from getting to the demon.

“What the hell, hyung!”

“Daesung-“

“Why is the incubus that we’re hunting in your bed?” 

“It’s not what it looks like.” Except that it was exactly what it looked like. Daesung clearly understood that as well. He shot Seunghyun and incredulous look and moved to grab a weapon. 

“We should just kill it now.”

“No.” Seunghyun rushed forward to stop him. “No, Daesung. We can’t.” 

“What do you mean, we can’t? What did he do to you?” Daesung snarled.

“Not a damn thing.” A voice sounded behind them. They both shot around to the sight of the demon, sitting up and ruffling his hair. Seunghyun was struck with the sudden urge to run his ow fingers through it, eager to feel how soft it was. “Unless you count what I hope was a mind blowing orgasm.”

“You slept with him?” Daseung questioned. 

“Uh, clearly? I didn’t know you were that naïve.” 

“Don’t patronize me! I’m not the one who fucked an incubus.” Daesung hissed. 

“I get that your mad but-“

“Mad? I’m furious! You realize how dangerous this is, right? It’s, like, lose your soul dangerous, hyung! How could you do this?”

“Because he can help.” Daesung stopped short at the statement. Seunghyun watched Daesung opening his mouth, then closing it again, speechless. He watched Seunghyun, concern clear in his eyes, because, surely, Seunghyun must have grown a second head. 

“I know. I didn’t believe it either. I’m still not quite sure how he’s going to help either.” He said, turning his gaze to Jiyong. The demon simply smirked, and climbed out of the bed, making his way to Seunghyun. He shamelessly reached up, placing a hand on the back of Suenghyun’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. The soft touch of those lips against his own caused him to instinctively place his hands on the smaller's waist as he leaned in to reciprocate. The demon pulled away before Seunghyun could deepen the kiss much further.

“Mind if I use your shower?” He asked, and before receiving an answer, sauntered off. Seunghyun couldn’t take his eyes off the others small yet perfectly shaped ass, as he made his way to the bathroom, and it finally dawned on him that Jiyong was still naked. A hard smack against his shoulder brought his eyes back to Daesung.

“Really? You’re practically drooling.” Daesung walked away and Seunghyun couldn’t stop himself from reaching up to wipe at his mouth, even though he was not, in fact, drooling.  
“I’m sorry man. Really I am. It’s just that… I met him last night at some bar and he offered to help me home-“

“So you got drunk and slept with him?”

“No, Daesung, if you’d just let me finish. I wasn’t drunk. I knew it was him. I figured if I played along, I could use the opportunity to take him out.”

“Except for the fact that you didn’t have anything that would have worked on him.”

“I could have slowed him down. But that’s beside the point.” He followed Daesung to the other side of the room and pulled a tshirt over his head. This really wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have while practically naked. “We left the bar and I confronted him. He said he wanted to help us out.”

“And you believed him?”

“Well, no. But he didn’t really have much reason to lie. Said he knows who is taking souls.”

“Why would an incubus want to help is catch one of his own kind though?”

“Hell if I know. I’m not complaining though. Do you see where we have any other option? Have we made any headway in trying to track the incubus… succubus… whatever it is down?” Daesung sighed.

“I’ll take that as your surrender then.” Seunghyun said. Daesung let out a quiet chuckle in response.

“I get what you’re saying, I do, but it just seems odd. Working with a demon.”

“It goes against everything I stand for.” Seunghyun agreed. An awkward silence pervaded the area, until Jiyong, a ball of energy, demolished it. 

“So boys, when do we get started?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no actual porn, yet. It's not quite time for the to be written in yet.  
> Also I'm not sure if I'm going to continue posting this fic in it's entirety to aff. I'll get back to you on that.


	5. Chapter 4

“Her name is Angelica.” Seunghyun heard Jiyong say as he sat coffee in front of him and Daesung, before retreating to gather his own. 

“She’s foreign?” Daesung asked.

“It’s not often that our kind hunts outside of our home territory but it happens. Now, my sources say she has plans to attend a special, invite only party at Zona Lounge in Shinjuku.” 

“Your sources?” Seunghyun questioned.

“He’s reliable. He works at the lounge. Said he’d keep an eye on her for me.” Jiyong responded, reaching for his coffee.

“How do we know we trust him?” Daesung asked.

“You don’t. But I do. I’ve known for quite a while, and I can promise you, he’s trustworthy enough.” 

“He’s an incubus too.” Seunghyun commented after a moment. Jiyong let out a sigh and slumped back into his seat.

“Yes. He is. Is that gonna be a problem?” He asked, eyes locked with Seunghyun’s. “Because if it is… Then surely it must be a problem to work with me?” 

“No. Won’t be an issue.” Daesung answered. Seunghyun and Jiyong’s eyes were still locked, seemingly unaware that the other had spoken. “Hey, guys! Can you lower the tension just a bit? We have work to do.” They continued to stare at each other, testing the limits, seeing who would break first. 

“The party starts at nine tonight.” Jiyong said. 

“You know this still doesn’t help us though, right? The party is invite only. We can’t get to her.” Seunghyun responded.

“There are a few perks to being friends with one of the employee’s. I just so happen to be the owner of one of those prize invitations. And I’m looking for my plus one.” 

“Great. That’s great. So, I can go with you, and hyung can wait for our signal.” Daesung added. 

“Sorry, but no. Seunghyun here is going as my plus one.”

“Why? What’s the difference?” 

“No, Daesung, it’s fine. I’ll go.” Seunghyun interjected. 

“No it’s not. I’m more skilled at information gathering than you are. It would be better for me to go.” 

“It’s not our choice. Jiyong’s got the invite. He chooses who he takes with him.” 

“And I choose Seunghyun.” Jiyong insisted. Daesung looked angry at the final decision but reluctantly agreed. 

“So, then. What now?” Seunghyun asked.

“We wait.” 

 

Seunghyun felt uncomfortable as he followed Jiyong into the club. He was met with too bright lights and music so loud, the floor beneath him shook. Jiyong noticed his discomfort, stopping before they could get too deep within the crowd. He stood on his toes, talking directly into Seunhyun’s ear. 

“You’ve never been to something like this before, have you?” Though his voice was still raised, he was much more audible than he would have been had he not leaned in. Seunghyun angled his head closer to respond. 

“No.” He felt Jiyong latch onto his hand, grip tight. 

“Don’t let go, okay.” The demon said, and began leading him through the club. They soon reached bar. It’s long, sleek, glass top left Seunghyun longing for a drink, but it seemed his partner had other plans. Jiyong leaned across the counter and whistled for one of the bartenders. The man that walked over, was tall, dark haired, but honestly, everything was dark in here. 

“Well, hello there gorgeous. Can I get you a drink? Or maybe you want something a little different.” The man cooed, leaning in close to Jiyong. 

“Not, tonight Hisaki. I need to see V.I.” Jiyong said, while subtly pulling back. 

“Oh come on, baby. It’s been so long. I just wanna have a little fun. Don’t we always have fun together?” The man, Hisaki, said, reaching out and clutching onto Jiyong’s wrist, preventing him from further escaping. Jiyong tried pulling his wrist away, wincing at the tight grip. Something inside of Seunghyun broke at that, and a strange desire to protect the demon bubbled up. Before he could stop himself, he was prying the hand from Jiyong’s wrist and pushing the other man back across the bar. 

“He said, he needs to see V.I.” Seunghyun growled. Hisaki glared at him and yanked his arm away. He looked back at Jiyong, disgust dominating his features. 

“New toy then?” He sneered and looked back at Seunghyun. “Fine. Have him. I don’t want the little slut anyway.” He said as he pulled a chain from around his neck, tossing it across the counter. 

Jiyong quickly picked up, rejoined their hands, and moved towards a different part of the club. They approached a black door. Stood there was a lone security guard, who upon seeing Jiyong, nodded his head and stepped aside. Jiyong used the key to unlock the door and ushered Seunghyun through. Inside was a hallway, its walls red, another door at the end. Jiyong made to move further down the hallway. Seunghyun stopped him before he could get too far. Gently grabbing onto the smaller man’s arm, he turned him back to face him. Jiyong refused to meet his eyes. 

“Do you wanna talk about what happened back there?” Seunghyun asked.

“Not really, no. I’m fine. I don’t need you to comfort me.”

“Are you sure? Cause you seem pretty torn up about it.” Jiyong finally met his gaze. Seunghyun reeled at the pain he saw there. 

“I’m fine. Really. Now can we get back to work?” Jiyong insisted. A part of Seunghyun didn’t want to drop it. Another part of him was confused as to why he suddenly cared so much. Mostly, he just didn’t know what to possibly say to make it better. 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay, sure. Lead the way.” Seunghyun gestured down the hallway. Jiyong reached up and lightly touched his cheek in what was probably a silent thank you, and did just that. They walked to the door at the end of the hallway. Jiyong knocked before entering. 

“Jiyong!” A young man with blonde hair rushed forward to wrap Jiyong in a tight hug. The smaller of two returned the hug with just as much fervor. They stayed like that for a moment exchanging greetings before the blonde one pulled away.

“How’ve you been? I haven’t seen you in such a long time.” He asked. 

“I know. I’ve been busy.” Jiyong answered. 

“You look tired. And you feel like you’ve lost weight. You need to take better care of yourself.”

“I’m fine. There’s just been a lot going on recently. And on top of that Angelica is making it harder to actually settle down here.”

“That’s right. I remember you saying something about her over the phone earlier. Did you see her out there?” The blonde man asked. 

“Of course. How could I miss her? She definitely won’t be having any trouble choosing a mark tonight.” Jiyong replied. Seunghyun cleared his throat, reminding them of his presence.

“Oh! Sorry. Seunghyun,” Jiyong pulled him over by his wrist. “This is Seungri. Seungri, meet my hunter friend, Seunghyun.” 

“Wrangled yourself a hunter, did you? Damn, Jiyong, I never pegged you for the type. It’s nice to meet you Seunghyun. I hope you’re enjoying your time at my establishment.” Seungri replied. 

“Wait, you own the place?” Seunghyun looked at Jiyong. “You said he worked here.”

“Technically, he does. I just never specified what his job was. How do you think I got us in here so easily?” Jiyong said. 

“So, Seunghyun. I hear you’re going to help us with our little succubus problem.”

“Not really helping. An older hunter wanted me to take the job, so here I am.” 

“Whatever your reasons, you’re doing us a favor. Angelica showing up has really put Jiyong and I at risk. Too many hunter’s catch wind of what she’s up to and they won’t hesitate to kill either of us too.” Seungri added. 

“Shoot first, ask questions later right?” Seunghyun replied. “What I don’t get though, is why neither of you have gotten rid of her. If she’s been that much of a problem, why not just gank the bitch and be done with it?” 

“Angelica has always been trouble. She leaves a trail of bodies everywhere she goes. No one really likes her, but there is a type of loyalty among our kind. Different factions and what not. Another succubus or incubus killing her would result in all-out war. You’re alliance free though. Sure, some others will be pissed, but hunter kills don’t result in blood baths among our kind.” Seungri explained. 

“So I’m like your buffer? I kill her, no one else dies, no clash of clans, and you two get to carry on with the scheduled program?”

“Pretty much.” Jiyong answered.

“Whatever works, I guess.” Seunghyun replied.

“Good. I’ll have my guys keep an eye on her. I’ll let you know when she leaves. In the meantime, drinks are on the house. Enjoy yourselves.” Seungri said, and began ushering them out. 

“Wait, Seungri, this isn’t really Seunghyun’s scene. He’d probably be more comfortable staying back here until we leave.” Jiyong said looking at Seunghyun. He was about to agree when the image of the obnoxious bartender crossed him mind. Jiyong was right, Seunghyun would be more comfortable bake here, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to let the smaller man go back out there alone.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll manage.” He said, and let himself be pushed from the room.

“You honestly don’t have to go back out there is you don’t want to.” Jiyong insisted when they were out of earshot of Seungri.

“I don’t want to. I just don’t want to let you go back out there by yourself. The bartender rubbed me the wrong way.” Jiyong looked surprised at his words.

“Why do I care right? You’re just a demon.” Seunghyun turned Jiyong’s eyes back to meet his. “What you are doesn’t matter. No one deserves to be treated like that.” At that, Jiyong wrapped his arms around Seunghyun, burying his face in the others neck. Seunghyun returned the embrace, rubbing the smaller man’s back. They stayed like that for a while, sharing warmth, slightly rocking back and forth. Seunghyun was shocked by how content he felt. He halted his motions when he felt Jiyong press a kiss to his neck. His lips were wet, and Seunghyun noticed the slight hitch in the others breathe. He frowned, upset he hadn’t noticed the demon was crying. He tightened his hold on the smaller man. 

“Who hurt you?” Seunghyun asked.

“Everyone.” Jiyong’s voice was small. Seunghyun chose not to pry and simply held the other. They didn’t reenter the club area, remaining in the same spot, until Seungri let them now Angelica was moving.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” He asked. Jiyong pulled away and attempted to discreetly wipe his eyes. 

“No. We’re good. You got anything?” Jiyong sniffled and turned to face his friend. 

“Angelica’s headed out. She’s got herself a little arm candy too.” Seungri said.

“We need to go. Call Daesung and let him know. Tell him to follow her and keep us updated.” Jiyong ordered and walked back over to Seungri.

“What are you doing?” Seunghyun asked, already pulling out his phone. 

“I just need to talk to Seungri alone for a moment. I’ll meet you outside.” Seunghyun sent him a quick look of concern and was met with one of reassurance. He nodded and made to leave the building. Once outside, he made the call to Daesung, at last, putting their plan into motion. 

 

They met Daesung at a crappy motel room a few blocks away from the club. He was waiting for them with everything they would need.

“You got the blood?” Seunghyun asked.

“Sure do.” Daesung out a jar. “One whole pint of fresh virgin blood.”

“Do I wanna know where you got it?”

“Probably not. Let’s get this show on the road shall we.” Daesung said and pulled out a silver stake. Jiyong winced and moved away from them.

“You good?” Seunghyun questioned.

“Just keep that thing away from me.” He hissed. Seunghyun sent him an apologetic look and opened up the jar. Daesung dipped the stake in, coating it. 

“Here. Take this. They already booked a room. Room 3B. You’ll probably want to hurry.” 

Seunghyun took the stake and made off towards the rooms, quickly finding the one of interest. He stood back, and using all of his strength kicked the door in. He was met with a shout of terror as the room’s sole occupant shot up in the bed. Seunghyun entered the room and looked around.

“Where is she?” He barked out.

“Where’s who?” the man asked. 

“The women you came here with? Where is she?”

“Sh-she left.” The man stuttered out. Seunghyun stood in shock. Daesung joined him soon after the announcement. 

“What happened?” he asked. 

“She’s gone. The succubus is fucking gone.” Suenghyun replied, angrily.

“You’re joking right?”, “What’s a succubus?” Both responses came at the same time. 

“No, I’m not joking. Why would I joke about this?” Seunghyun ranted.

“A succubus is a type of demon. The sexy kind though. They fuck you and take your soul.” The man screemed again, as a new voice sounded from the bathroom. The door was open revealing Jiyong. 

“How the hell did you get in here?” Seunghyun asked.

“Demon, remember. Anyway, I thought I’d check out the bathroom, seeing as ou towo forgot about its existence.” Jiyong said. “No luck, though.”

“Back to square one then?” Daesung commented, only serving to deepen Seunghyun’s anger. 

“No. Maybe not. Let’s get out of here. I’ll explain back at the hotel.” Jiyong said and left the room.

“What’s going on?” They had forgotten about the other man.

“Sorry, man. You’re lucky to be alive. Forget we were here. Maye not cheat on your wife again either.” The man hung his head and twisted his wedding ring around his finger. Seunghyun pulled Daesung from the room, following Jiyong. 

 

“Niigata?” Seunghyun bellowed. “You want us to go to Niigata?” 

“Angelica has a little place up there. It’s where she goes when things are getting a little too sticky.” Jiyong replied. 

“No pun intended right?” Seunghyun scoffed. 

“Do you really think this is the time for this? She knows we’re on to her! It’s only a matter of time before shit gets real serious. I’d say we only have a few days before she sends her favorite cronies out to find us. And trust me, you don’t want to deal with them.” Jiyong argued. 

“She wouldn’t expect us to follow her to Niigata. We could catch her off guard.” Daesung added.

“You’re cool with this?” Seunghyun asked.

“We told Teddy we would take care of this. And if Jiyong’s right, then the killings are only gonna get worse from here. We have to see this through.” He responded. 

“But it’s so fucking cold though!” Seunghyun huffed.

“So Niigata, then?” Jiyong asked, glancing back and forth between the two.

“Niigata.” Daesung agreed. That only left Seunghyun. The two turned their gazes upon him and he buckled under the pressure.

“God dammit! Fucking Niigata.”


	6. Chapter 5

Seunghyun was cold. The icy winter weather in Niigata was biting into him, even through the thick layer of clothing he’d donned himself in. He couldn’t feel his fingers anymore. His toes were probably frostbitten. His nose was running a marathon. He was sure his balls had shriveled up. He tensed and pulled his coat tighter around himself, burying his nose in the collar. He visibly shivered and huffed out a breath, irritated at the position he was in.

“Really, hyung? We’ve only just gotten here.” Daesung murmured. Seunghyun shrugged. So what if he was exaggerating? It was cold as fuck. 

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” He said. 

“You could’ve stayed behind.” Daesung chucked. “I could’ve handled this.” 

“And leave you alone with Jiyong? No way.” Seunghyun retorted. 

“Speaking of whom, where is he with the…” Daesung trailed off as the demon in question finally arrived with their rental car. He jumped out of the driver’s seat to help the two with their bags.

“Why are you driving, again?” Seunghyun asked. 

“Because I don’t like to, and you don’t know how.” Daesung replied.

“I’ll have you know that I’m a very good driver.” Jiyong said as he lifted one of Daesung’s into the trunk.

“Whatever.” Seunghyun scoffed. “Let’s just go.” He lumped his bags into the trunk with the others and hurried to get in the car, claiming the front seat. He slumped back into his seat, angling the fans to better feel the warm air. He was quickly joined by the other two.

“How far out are we?” Daesung asked.

“About an hour. I tried to get a cabin as close to her as possible, without seeming suspicious.” Jiyong replied, shifted the car into drive, and headed out. 

 

About twenty minutes into their trip, Daesung was asleep, and the two in the front had fallen into a comfortable silence. Seunghyun was staring out the window, studying his surroundings. He cracked the window and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. 

“Do you mind?” He asked the other before lighting up.

“Only if you don’t share.” Jiyong responded, fingers already reaching out. He took two out, handing one over, lighting the demons first, before lighting his own. He let the calming effect of the nicotine wash over him. It was much needed after all the stress this job had caused. 

“So…”

“So what?” Seugnhyun turned to watch Jiyong.

“Tell me about yourself.” He said.

“Why?” Seunghyun asked. 

“Long drive. Nothing else to do.”

“There’s not much to tell. I’m a hunter. That’s pretty much all there is to it.”

"So what? No likes, dislikes? Favorite food? Color?” Jiyong asked. 

“None of that matters. Not really.” 

“Of course it does.” The other insisted.

“You know what? What about you? There’s a lot about incubuses I don’t know.”

“Incubi.” Jiyong corrected. 

“What?”

“The plural is incubi. And you don’t get to change the subject.”

“Yes I do.”

“No.” Jiyong said, laughter in his protest.

“How about, for every question you answer, I’ll answer one too.” Seunghyun suggested.

“Alright.” The other agreed. 

“How old are you?”

“Much older than I look. You?” 

“Is that your question?” Jiyong sent him a look. “Twenty-eight.” He chuckled.

“I don’t know whether to say you look younger than you actually are if you look older than you actually are. Probably the latter.” Jiyong joked. 

“Really?” 

“Is that your question?”

“Touché.” Seunghyun retorted. “Who’s the poor soul you’re possessing?”

“Oh this old thing?” Jiyong gestured to himself. “It’s all me, baby.”

“I thought demons had to have vessels?”

“Different type of demon. Incubi and Succubi have their own bodies. We bleed, breathe, eat. We sleep. We can’t just smoke out when things get a little rough. Mostly human. Except for the whole demon part. And by the way, that was two questions. But I won’t count the second one. I like you too much.” Jiyong answered.

“Oh thanks. You’re not too bad yourself.” Seunghyun said. 

“Except for the whole demon part?” Jiyong said again, less jokingly. 

“Even with the whole demon part.” Seunghyun said. “Oh, and by the way, I’m not gonna count that as your question. I like you too much.” He added. Jiyong laughed. 

“Okay. Uh… What’s your favorite color?” Seunghyun chuckled at the question. 

“Pink.” 

“You’re joking.” 

“Nope.” 

It doesn’t exactly fit the color palette of a hunter.” Jiyong stated. 

“No. Doesn’t change anything though. Is hell really a fiery pit?”

“More like a dungeon, really.” Jiyong said, glancing at Seunghyun. “Lots of racks and various devices of torture. So unless you count the actual fire pits where they heat the brands… No, not at all.”

“Damn.” Seunghyun commented.

“Damn. Is correct. Who died?” Jiyong asked.

“Why would you ask that?” 

"What other way does someone become a hunter. Who was it?”

“I’m not going to talk about this.” 

“But-“, “I’m not talking about it.” Seunghyun snapped, cutting the other off.

“Sorry.” Jiyong said, a few moments later, voice small, hurt. 

The resulting silence was awkward. Their newfound companionship gone as soon as it came. The demon had pushed too far, breaching into memories that Seunghyun had tried to bury. So, Jiyong drove, Seunghyun watched the scenery, and Daesung slept. That is until he wasn’t.

“I have to pee.” Daesung’s sleepy voice sounded from the backseat.  
“I can pull over.” Jiyong suggested.

“Are we almost there?” Seunghyun asked. 

“We’re about fifteen minutes out.”

“Then it can wait.” Seunghyun ordered. And so they drove on. 

 

The cabin, a last minute rent, they were staying was small. Quaint. The perfect place for a romantic lover’s weekend getaway. For two hunters and a demon, though, not so much. The three of them were sat in various places around the fireplace, as the cabin was still pretty cold. Daesung had claimed the couch. Seunghyun stood by the window. Jiyong had settled himself directly in front of their heat source. Seunghyun watched as the demon poked his hands out from underneath his blanket, holding them closer to the fire.

“Now that we’re here, what’s the plan?” Daesung’s question drew the other’s attention.

“Right down to business, huh?” Jiyong asked. 

“I just want to get the over with.” 

“I can’t help but agree with him. I’m ready to be home.” Seunghyun commented. Jiyong sighed and turned back to the fire. 

“Angelica has place a few miles away, up the mountain. This was as close as we could get without being outright obvious, but we won’t go unnoticed for long. We have to move fast.” Jiyong said.

“What would be the best time to strike?” Daesung asked.

“After she feeds. It’s the time when a succubus is most distracted.” Jiyong answered.

“How long until she needs to feed again?”

“Tonight, probably. I’m sure she’s already out looking for a mark.”

“I’ll go up there in a few hours.” Seunghyun joined in.

“You’ll go?” Daesung questioned. 

“That’s what I said.”

“You’re not going by yourself.”

“I am though. You said it yourself. I’m better at the killing part of this job.” 

“Seunghyun, no. It’s too dangerous.” Daesung continued to protest.

“It’s more efficient. I can get in, take care of the problem, and we’ll be back in Korea before you know it.” 

“Hyung-“

“Enough, Daesung. There’s no discussing this. I’m going alone.” Seunghyun said and headed towards the master bedroom, the only bedroom really. He overheard Daesung pleading with the other member of their party.

“Can’t you talk some sense into him? You know the succubus. Tell him it’s too dangerous. That needs to take me. Or you.”

“I can’t force him to do something he doesn’t want to do. And whether you like it or not, you can’t either. It’s his decision. It looks like he’s made it.” Seunghyun let the door close behind him, sealing out Daesung’s angry grumbles.

He walked over to the bed, were he had left his coat, and pulled it back on. He walked over to the glass sliding doors, opened them, and stepped outside. The bite of the cold air was immediate. He lit a cigarette, hoping the stave off some of the cold. He took a puff, reveling in the feel of the nicotine. He let out the smoke as a sudden shiver ran though him. Standing here in the cold he couldn’t help but thinking that maybe Daesung was right. He took another puff. He had never gone up against a succubus before, and it was likely to be dangerous. Another puff. He just didn’t want Daesung to get hurt. Another. He had promised the boy’s parents that he would keep him safe. He was like a brother to him. He didn’t know what he would do if something happened to him. He went to take another puff and was met with only the butt. He flicked the butt out into the snow, a look of disgust on his face, and turned to go back inside. That was the moment that Jiyong had decided to join him. 

“Daesung’s pissed.” He said as he closed the bedroom door. He walked over and sat on the bed, patting the space beside him. Seunghyun closed the glass doors, and joined the other.

“What? Gonna try and convince me not to go?” 

“Not at all. I think if you believe that going alone is the best way to do this, than I’m not going to argue. I can’t change your mind for you. It’s my place.”

“But?” Seunghyun sensed a “but”. 

“Angelica is smart, Seunghyun. Seungri said she’s always been trouble. And she has. This isn’t her first rodeo. You wouldn’t be the first hunter to catch her trail. You certainly wouldn’t be the first one she’s had to kill.” Seunghyun glanced at the demon and found worry in his brown eyes.

“I’ll be fine. It’s not my first rodeo either.” He reached over and wrapped a hand around a smaller one. 

“I just want you to be careful.” Jiyong said, gripping Seunghyun’s hand. 

“Why do you care do much?” Seunghyun asked. Jiyong looked around the room, as if searching for an answer. He met the other’s eyes, and answered.

“I don’t know.” Seunghyun saw and felt the concern in the demon’s gaze. He felt the grip of their hands clasped together. He felt the heat where their thighs were pressed together. He stared back at the other. Reaching up a hand, he brushed hair out of the others face, watched at Jiyong’s eyes fluttered shut, and he leaned in. Jiyong let out a small gasp as their lips brushed. Seunghyun’s hand fell to rest on the smaller man’s neck, using it to keep him in place, and he leaned in again. He felt Jiyong’s other hand clutch his shirt. The contact felt different this time. It wasn’t like their frantic first time, nor was it like the kisses they had shared in the past. Whether it was due to the first time they had sex, their talk at the club, Seunghyun’s own protectiveness, Jiyong’s worry, or their newfound friendship, the connection between them had grown, and it made every sensation that much more intense. Seunghyun groaned into the kiss, pressing his tongue against the other’s lips, begging for entrance. 

That entrance was promptly granted and Seunghyun pushed in, deepening the kiss. Jiyong fell back against the bed, using the grip he had on the other’s shirt to bring Seunghyun with him. He scooted back to rest against the pillows, and Seunghyun followed, never breaking apart from each other. Jiyong buried his hands in the other’s hair. Seunghyun used one arm to keep himself from crushing the demon, while his free hand stroked down the Jiyong’s stomach. When he reached the hem of the shirt he snuck his hand underneath, brushing his fingertips against heated skin. Jiyong arched into the touch and pulled the other closer.

They kissed and kissed. They kissed until it hurt. Seunghyun could feel the burn of in his jaw, yet he couldn’t stop. It wasn’t enough though. Jiyong seemed to feel the same as the pressed his hips up against Seunghyun’s and scraped his nails against the nape of his neck, urging him on. Seunghyun groaned, grinding his hips down against the smaller mans. He felt Jiyong legs fall open, one wrapped around his waist, the other knee pressed alongside his hip. He pressed down again. Jiyong gasped, breaking he kiss. Seunghyun used the opportunity to move to the other’s neck. He mouthed at the tender flesh there and reveled in the sounds falling from Jiyong’s lips. He continued to bring his hips down in a steady grind, satisfied to feel the other meeting him. Seunghyun moved his other hand to join the other and tugged at the hem of the shirt. Jiyong pushed him back and sat up, breath coming in short little pants, and pulled his shirt off. He was quick to pull Seunghyun flush against himself, and back down. 

Seunghyun ran his eyes over the smooth skin. Pale with splashes of ink. He leaned down to suck on a hard nipple, twisting the other between his fingers. Jiyong let out a surprised sound, arching into the touch, grip tightening in Seunghyun’s hair. He smirked against the other’s chest and pushed his hips down harder.

“Seunghyun…” Jiyong gasped. Seunghyun moved back up to whisper in the other’s ear. 

“Are we doing this?” Jiyong leaned in towards the voice, nodding. Seunghyun pressed a light kiss against the ear and pulled back reaching for Jiyong’s belt. He released the buckle with deft fingers and slid the belt from its loops. He tossed the belt to the floor and moved on to the pants. He mouthed at the small x’s above Jiyong’s navel as he popped the fly of his jeans open. He leaned back again, pulling the zipper down torturously slow. Jiyong groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. Seunghyun reached up and pulled it away.

“I want you to watch me.” Jiyong locked eyes with him, pupils blown, and let out a small whine. He obeyed though, and Seunghyun started peeling the jeans away. Jiyong lifted his hips to aid in the process. He let out a sigh of relief as his straining cock was released from its confines. Seunghyun watched, practically drooling, as it sprung free. He rushed to finish pulling the pants, and undwerwear, off and Jiyong giggled at his impatience. Seunghyun looked down and returned that smile. He pressed a light kiss to Jiyong’s inner thigh. He made to lean back in to kiss the other but was stopped by a foot pressing against his chest. 

“Why am I the only one naked?” Jiyong said, breathlessly. Seunghyun blushed, trying to stutter out an answer, insecurities already bubbling up. Jiyong sat up and brushed his lips against the corner of Seunghyun’s mouth.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before. And for what it counts…” He kissed him again. “I think you’re really hot.” Seunghyun blushed again as Jiyong began fingering the buttons of his shirt. 

“Can I?” He asked. Seunghyun nodded and the demon gracefully unbuttoned the shirt, pushing it back from his shoulder. Seunghyun shrugged out of it and tossed it to floor with the rest of their clothes. Jiyong reached for his pants, but Seunghyun stopped him. He kissed the other then stood, walking over to his bag. He reached into the front pocket of his luggage and pulled out lube and a condom that he had stashed there after the last time they did this. He shed the rest of his clothes on the way back. Jiyong was already lying down again, legs splayed. Seunghun set the items beside them on the bed and crawled back over the other. 

He pressed flush against Jiyong’s front, and the other jerked at the feel of their bare cocks brushing against each other. Seunghyun kissed his chin and pulled back again. He uncapped the bottle of lubricant and coated his fingers. He grabbed one of Jiyong’s legs and pushed it back for better access. Jiyong stared at the other in anticipation and his whole body jerked, almost violently, at the feel of a finger pressing against his hole. 

“Relax.” Seunghyun said, gently, free hand massaging his hips. Jiyong took a few deep breaths and eventually felt the tension leave his body. Seunghyun praised him as he pushed his finger in. Jiyong moaned and pushed against that finger, already seeking more. Seunghyun slowly moved his finger, crooking it every few thrusts, searching for the others prostate. Jiyong keened when he found it, toes curling, and Seunghyun slid in a second finger. The smaller man winced at the slight burn from the stretch, but urged the other on. He continued thrusting his fingers, pressing against that small bundle of nerves. By the time Seunghyun added a third, the demon was already a writhing mess. Once he determined that Jiyong was sufficiently stretched, he slid his fingers out. Jiyong whined at the loss.

“Shhh.” Seunghyun hushed him and reached for the condom. He ripped the foil packet open with his teeth and rolled the latex on. He squeezed out more lube and slicked himself up. He leaned in, felt legs wrap around him, and finally sunk into the tight heat. He groaned at the feeling and rested his head against the other’s chest, fighting himself to keep from moving as he waited for Jiyong to adjust. The demon ran long fingers through his hair, breathing ragged. After what felt like an eternity, Seunghyun felt hips push up against his, and he didn’t hesitate to start moving. It was slow at first, small thrust, Seunghyun barely pulling out. The pace steadily quickened, Seunghyun’s thrusts coming harder, faster. As his thrusts increased in pace, Jiyong’s voice increased in volume. Seunghyun growled when he felt nails biting into his back, and thrusted even harder. He reached down and fisted at the other’s cock, swallowing the resulting scream with a kiss. A few moments later and the smaller man was coming hard over Seunghyun’s hand, entire body trembling with it. Seunghyun continued thrusting, searching out his own release. Jiyong reached up and pulled his head down against his neck. 

“Come for me baby.” A breathless voice whispered into his ear, and Seunghyun was gone. A low moan rumbled deep in his throat as he came, still thrusting slightly, riding out his orgasm. He collapsed, no longer able to hold his own weight, against the smaller body. He stroked the others sides and leaned into the fingers tracing along the back of his neck. They laid, unmoving, for a few moments until the sticky feeling between them started to become uncomfortable. Seunghyun kissed Jiyong as he pulled out and reluctantly stood from the bed, headed to the bathroom. He quickly cleaned himself up and ran a cloth under some warm water. He walked back over to his companion and wiped he come from his cock and chest before tossing the rag aside. He pulled the sheets out from underneath Jiyong before climbing in beside him. Jiyong rolled over and placed his head on top of Seunghyun’s chest. Seunghyun wrapped his arms around the other. Fingertips ghosted over his chest and finally, Jiyong spoke.

“I really am sorry for what happened in the car earlier.” Seunghyun remembered the conversation and how he had snapped at the other. He thought about what the other had said back at the club. Everyone. He said everyone had hurt him. Seunghyun didn’t want to be one of those people. 

“It was my dad.”

“What? Seunghyun no. We don’t have to talk about this.” Jiyong leaned up to look at him. Seunghyun brushed fingers across his cheek.

“I want to.” He said earnestly. Jiyong looked unsure for a moment before nodding and laying his head back down. 

“My dad was kind of a deadbeat. He was never really there. He was always sleeping around on mom. He was a shitty father. But he was my dad. One night we were just sitting at home, my father was actually there. A few vamps broke into our home and attacked up. My dad fended them off long enough for my mom to get us out of the house. We left and came back the next morning. He was dead on the kitchen floor. I couldn’t bring myself to be upset about it. I hated the man. But I know my mom could never bring herself to feel the same. She started learning about all things supernatural. Eventually we found the vamps that killed him and she did the same to them.” Seunghyun told.

“Your mom’s dead too isn’t she?” Jiyong asked quietly.

“Yes.” Seunghyun said. “She left me with Daesung’s family, and went after a spectre in Ukraine. Another hunter found her. It was too late. He couldn’t save her. It broke me. She was all I had.” 

“I… Seunghyun… I’m so sorry.” Jiyong sounded like he was going to cry.

“Don’t cry. Please don’t cry.” Seunghyun wasn’t good with tears. 

“I’m not. It’s just really sad.”

“It is.”

“Is that why you’re a hunter?” Jiyong sniffled, “Not because of what happened to your dad, what happened to your mom.” Seunghyun nodded.

“Daesung’s parents raised us both in the life. I wanted him to get out, so did his parents, but he wouldn’t listen. He said is I was doing it then so was he. I promised his parents I would keep him safe.”

“Is that why you don’t want him to go with you?” 

“It’s dangerous.” Was Seunghyun’s only answer. He felt Jiyong nod against his chest.

“You should sleep. There’s still a little while left before you’ll need to head out.” Jiyong said. He continued to trace random shapes into Seunghyun’s skin. He drifted off to the feeling. 

 

Seunghyun was standing in the snow, along a less lit portion of the large cabin. He moved slowly, remembering what Jiyong had told him. 

“Move slowly. There’s no reason for you to rush through this. Take your time. Be careful.”

He could still feel the soft press of lips against his after the words were spoken. He moved closer to some glass doors. Upon reaching them he tested the lock, finding them open. It was too easy. She already knew he was there.

“Fuck.” He whispered and moved inside the house. He walked quietly through the house, hand never leaving the stake, ready for anything. He reached a large lounge type room. It was furnished with sleek glass tables and white couches. A modern looking fireplace at the end of the room was lit and a young women with long blonde hair stood in front of it. She turned around when she noticed Seunghyun’s presence. 

“I was waiting for you. About time you showed up.”

“Angelica.”

“That’s my name sweetheart, don’t wear it out. Could I interest you in a drink?” She said. 

“You could interest me in letting me kill you.” Seunghyun retorted  
.  
“Right to business then, shall we?” Senghyun watched as she moved around the room, to the bar, where she poured herself a glass of wine.

“You know, Jiyong, that skank, is a real smooth talker.” She snarled.

“How did you-“ 

“I can smell him all over you. Is he as good of a lay as they say?” She said.

“Why don’t you shut your fucking mouth?” Seunghyun sneered. Angelica chuckled.

“He came to me a few nights ago. “Angelica, you should head back up to Niigata.” He said. “Hunters are here and there on your trail. I can hold them off for a few days why you get out.” Should have figured that little bitch would be working with them.” She slammed her wine glass down on the table. 

“Apparently you’re bad for business.” Seunghyun said. 

“So Seungri too then? I should have expected this kind of thing from Jiyong but Seungri?” She tsked. “I’m going to kill you. And when I’m done I’ll send someone for your little hunter friend. Then I’ll take care of Seungri. And after I’m done, I’ll hunt down that little slut that gave me up. I’ll take him apart and put him back together again. I’ll have him tortured, raped, and finally, when he’s begging for death, I’ll jam the stake into his heart myself.” She roared and threw the glass at Seunghyun, and lunged. He tried to jump out of the way, but claws ripping into his back stopped him. He groaned in pain, and reached behind himself. He got hold of one of her arms and slug her away from him. She screeched as she crashed into a table. Seunghyun made for the exit, putting some space between them but she was quicker. He ran through the house, rounding a corner and crashing into the succubus. She fought him to the ground and stabbed her claws into his abdomen. He cried out in pain as he tried to push her away.

“Hah. The fear is coming off of you in waves, big boy.” She leaned down and sniffed at his neck. “Souls always taste better coated in fear.” She went to kiss him, a blue glow coming from inside her mouth, eyes turning completely white. She was an inch away from him when she gasped, startled, as a sudden pain overcame her. She looked down to see a silver stake protruding from her chest. She locked eyes with her killer. 

“I’d like to see you try, bitch.” He said. The light faded and her eyes returned to normal. She collapsed against him, dead. Seunghyun looked at her.

‘Well that was anticlimactic.” He groaned out and pushed her off. He winced as he felt claws leave his body. He slowly stood, using a nearby wall for balance. Once he felt he could walk, he pulled the stake from her chest, slipping it back inside his coat. He grabbed both of her arms and drug her body out into the snow. He pulled a bottle of lighter fluid and a box of matches from his jacket and lit her up. Burning was the easiest way to get rid of a body. He stayed there until nothing was left but a soggy pile of ashes and began his slow trek back to his own cabin. The journey felt like it took an age. Seunghyun was growing weaker by the minute, steadily losing blood. When he finally reached the door he slowly pushed it open, hand remaining on the knob as he eyes roamed over the two sitting inside. 

“Guys…” He said groggily and their heads whipped around to look at him. “I think I need help.” He collapsed in the doorway. He watched with blurry eyes as two sets of legs ran towards him. He could hear frantic sounds coming from the others. 

“Fuck. You’re so stupid. I told you to be careful.” Was the last thing he heard before his world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to write. Also, first time writing smut. I really am so thankful for all the support I'm getting for this fic. Thank you all for your nice comments. They really have helped me to keep going with this. I also want to mention, if anyone is curious, you can find me on tumblr at buckbuckwild as well.


	7. Chapter 6

The room was dark when Seunghyun woke, the only source of light, sun beams, coming through the cracks of drawn curtains. He was exhausted. He remembered the night before, the long trek to and from the succubi’s house. He remembered how he had barely escaped with his life. He remembered the words he heard as he collapsed in the doorway. More aware now, he knew those words belonged to Jiyong. He looked around the room, and noting the absence of the demon, he made to get out of bed. He was immediately reminded as to why he was awake. His entire body hurt. All of his muscles were stiff and he felt fire radiating from his back and torso. He looked down at his shirtless front and saw bandages. He hadn’t realized exactly how much damage he sustained. He glanced to the bedside table and grabbed at the contents there. He unscrewed the lid from the bottle of pain medication, upturned it, and was sorely disappointed when his hand was met only with air. He sighed and set the bottle back down. He drank the water that was sitting there as well, took a deep breath, and proceeded to force himself to his feet. 

The pain was terrible, like someone was pressing hot coals to his skin. He managed to stand. He leaned against the table a bit and then on shaky legs, with a hand clutched to his stomach, he walked to the door. He stepped out into the living room and was blinded by the bright light. He let out a small noise of discomfort. He heard a gasp, “Hyun-“, followed by rapid footsteps. He felt hands at his face, his shoulders, his waist. One arm wrapped around him and helped move him along. He was gently placed on the coach, and his helper let out an exasperated sigh.

“What are you doing out of bed?” Jiyong. Seunghyun tried adjusting himself on the cushions and cringed, pain once again shooting through his body. 

“I’ll admit it wasn’t my best idea.” His voice was croaky. 

Hold on. I’ll get you some water. Did you drink the water I left in your room?” Jiyong asked and walked away.

“You left it?” Seunghyun asked when the other returned and handed him another glass. He swallowed some and grimaced at the temperature of it. 

“It will hurt if you drink water that’s too cold right now.” JIyong said and sat back down, beside him. “And yes. I left it for you. Daesung went out to get more medicine.”

“Thank God for Daesung.” Seunghyun let out a sigh of relief.

“Do you believe in God?” Jiyong asked. 

“No, not really.” He heard the demon chuckle and fall silent. They sat for a few moments, the only sounds being Seunghyun’s unsteady breaths. Finally Jiyong spoke.

“I was really worried.” His voice small, so much so that if Seunghyun didn’t have extremely good hearing, it would have gone unnoticed. He turned his head to look at the smaller man. Jiyong was looking at his own lap, head down, fingers twisting in the fabric of his sweats. His shoulders started to tremble and Seunghyun heard him sniffle.

“Don’t cry. Why do you cry so much?” He asked and, with slight difficulty, lifted an arm to wrap around the other’s shoulders. Jiyong felt himself being pulled into Seunghyun’s side and reached out to stop the hunter. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He said in a watery voice. He was finally looking at Seunghyun. The hinter felt his heart break at how fragile the other looked, eyes glassy with tears that were already starting to run over. Any physical pain would be better than what he felt upon seeing that look. He reached over with his other arm, bringing a hand up to brush away those tears and began pulling the demon in again.

“You crying is hurting me.” He said, finally succeeding in pulling the other close. “Holding you makes me feel better.” Jiyong buried his face in the others neck and Seughyun’s grip on the demon tightened. He wrapped the same arm around Jiyong’s waist and reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers. Jiyong rested his free hand against Seunghyun’s hip, away from any injuries, and clutched onto the hand holding his other.

“I was so scared.” Jiyong started. “You walked in and… and… you just fell. Right there in the doorway. There was so much blood. It was everywhere. You blacked out and your heartrate was really off. Daesung said you would be fine but I didn’t believe him. I was so sure you were… that you were…” He trailed off and Seunghyun pulled him closer. The unspoken words rang through the room. Seugnhyun didn’t say that he had thought it too.

“I don’t know why I’m like this.” Jiyong cried into the others neck. “Why is this happening? How are you doing this to me?” His cries grew more intense, until he was practically sobbing. Seunghyun lifted his other arm to wrap around the demon, hiding the wince that came with it.

“What am I doing?” Seunghyun asked.

“Making me feel things! I don’t know what it is, but it’s there. I don’t want to feel this way. I can’t let myself.” Jiyong’s voice dwindled away, back into tears, as he went on. Seunghyun ran his hand over Jiyong’s arm. He pulled him in even closer and rested his chin on top of orange floof. He closed his eyes and thought about the other’s words. He understood all too well what Jiyong was saying. He didn’t know what it was, but ever since the club, something had begun to grow between them. They had grown too close, too intimate, for this to still be a working relationship. Before this job had come up he was more than ready to be back at home, but now, he didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay. Right here. On this couch. Arms wrapped around Jiyong. He felt at peace like this. He was afraid to think of what that meant.

“Jiyong… Ji… I-“ Seunghyun stopped himself. He didn’t know what to say. What could he say? He pulled back ever so slightly to look at the other, and was met with a whimper as he did so. He shushed him and placed a hand under Jiyong’s chin, lifting the tearstained face. He locked eyes with the demon. Inside those eyes, he say everything. Sadness, fear, anxiety, love. Love. That’s what it was.

“I love you.” Seunghyun said, not quite believing he was. Jiyong crumpled under his gaze.

“You don’t.” He whimpered. “You can’t.”

“I do.” Seunghyun insisted.

“How? Why?”

“I don’t know.” And that was just it, wasn’t it? It had only been a few days but Jiyong had worked his way past every barrier Seunghyun had and settled inside his heart, as if he had always belonged there. He’d unintentionally carved his place into Seunhyun’s life. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the other’s lips. He could taste Jiyong’s tears.

“Me too.” Jiyong pulled away and whispered, lips rushing against Seunghyun’s as he spoke. The hunter kissed him again, a gentle press of lips, no real passion behind it, just the need to feel close to one another in light of their new discovery. They stayed like that, softly kissing, affection rolling off of them in waves, and let the world around them fall silent. That’s how Daesung found them. 

“Hyung, what are you doing out of- Oh! Am I interrupting something?” Daesung spoke from the doorway. Jiyong jumped away from him, but Seunghyun didn’t let him get far. He pecked those lips again before turning some, but definitely not all, of his attention to Daesung.

“Only a little.” He rasped out. “You got my narcotics?” He felt rather than heard the giggle coming from Jiyong.

“Yes, hyung. I got them.” He set down a bunch of bags and pulled a bottle from his pocket. He tossed it to Seunghyun. Jiyong caught it for him.

“No sudden movement.” Jiyong popped the bottle open. “Here.’ He handed him a pill and reached forward to grab the glass of water that had been discarded earlier. “Drink all of that.” Seunghyun obeyed, downing the pill and the water. 

“What are all the bags for?” Seunghyun asked. 

“Groceries. We’ll have to stay for a few more days until you recover enough to get around. Now,” Daesung picked the bags up again and walked to the kitchen. “I’m gonna go make you something to eat so that the medication doesn’t make you sick. You two can get back to whatever it is you were doing before I walked in.” Seunghyun blushed and Jiyong giggled even more, pulling the hunter back in for more kisses. Seunghyun smiled into it. He was happy they were staying. More time to enjoy this.

 

Their week in Niigata was wonderful. Daesung got to enjoy the snow and Seunghyun got to enjoy Jiyong. They had spent most of their time in bed, not fucking, sleeping, kissing, cuddling, until the last night when Jiyong rode him into next week. Seunghyun was so full of love he thought it might burst from him. Unfortunately, he had to put in a call to Teddy. The job was officially finished and only two tickets were booked for a flight back to Korea. They were standing in the terminal, their flight had already been called, and Daesung was complaining about missing it. Seunghyun had arms wrapped around his lover, leaning down so their foreheads pressed together. Jiyong clutched onto him. Seunghyun kissed him. 

“I don’t want you to go.” Jiyong said once they separated.

“I don’t want to go either.”

“Then stay.” Jiyong begged.

“Sweetheart, I can’t. You know I can’t.” Jiyong did know. They already had this discussion. Seunghyun had a life in Korea that he couldn’t just abandon. No amount of love could make him do that. 

“I know.” Jiyong said. “Just thought I’d try again.” Seunghyun chuckled and kissed him again. 

“I love you.” The demon said.

“I know.” Seunghyun answered. A smile broke out on Jiyong’s face and he lightly slapped the other’s chest.

“Get out of here Han. Don’t forget me.” He said.

“Never. I’ll see you around?” 

“Probably. Now go. Before you miss your flight.” Jiyong said as the last call for their flight sounded. Seunghyun kissed him one last time and pulled out of the embrace.

“I love you too.” He said finally. He gave the other a longing look and walked away, following Daesung. Seunghyun knew that Jiyong was waiting for him to disappear out of sight before he left. He fought with himself not to turn around to look at him. If he did he would run right back to the other, into his arms. He kept walking, clutching his carry on. He walked through the terminal, got on a plane, and then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter is short. I just needed to get this part of the story finished. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

It had been two months since Niigata and life had seemingly returned to normal. Well, as normal as Seunghyun’s life could get. That is, until it wasn’t. Somewhere between the siren in Busan and the wraith in Gwangju, demon activity had spiked. The hunter community was up in arms about it, so much so, that even a few hunters from the States were interested. Seunghyun was happy to ignore it, not really wanted to get involved with demons again, until he had no choice. He had just finished taking care of a few stray vamps in Gangnam when he received what he would consider the most damning text of his life.

Come in. 

 

When you ask most foreigners what they know about South Korea, they would probably say Kpop. In this lied an opportunity. One that would allow for local hunters to interact, convene, even. YG Entertainment, while being home to what many would call some of the most talented artists in the industry, was, at i’s core, a front. The guise of an entertainment company was kept, hiding away South Korea’s hunter community. It was as association of sorts. A mecha of information and refuge. Sometimes cases would even be assigned to hunters when things were on the fritz.

Which is what landed Seunghyun there. He was meeting with Teddy’s apprentice, and one of YG’s favorite artists, to discuss the recent demon outbreak. He assumed it was because of his case in Japan and what it had entailed. He hoped not. He didn’t want to think about what Jiyong had said about Angelica’s cronies and he absolutely refused to think about what she had said to him that night at the cabin. While he was sure it was connected, he didn’t want it to be. With every fiber of his being he didn’t want it to be true.  
He rounded the corner and walked towards the building. He stopped his approach when he noticed someone waiting out front. Seunghyun couldn’t see their face but the person was small, petite. They had a thick coat wrapped around themselves to protect against the still cold weather. It wasn’t the person Seunghyun was there to meet. Not wanting to disturb the other he moved a reasonable distance away. As if sensing his presence, or much more likely, hearing his footsteps, the person turned to look at him. Seunghyun felt his heart skip a beat. The words of one bartender in Kabukicho rung in his ears, “Orange hair. Pretty narrow eyes.” Though those eyes were covered right now, he had spent enough time getting up close and personal with that face that he could recognize it anywhere. Recognition dawned on the other and he sent Seunghyun a sly smirk, the same one he had received the first time they met. The demon took of his sunglasses to lock eyes with Seunghyun.

“Jiyong.” The hunter said. 

“Hey you.” Two words and Seunghyun rushed forward, wrapping the smaller male in his arms. Jiyong giggled but held on to other just as tight. The hunter buried his nose into Jiyong’s hair and breathed deeply, immersing himself in the other’s scent. He felt hands at his face and he pulled back to lock eyes with the other. Jiyong grazed cold fingertips over his cheekbones. Seunghyun kissed him. Jiyong made a happy sound and melted into the kiss. Seunghyun had no idea how he had managed to go two months without this. He reached up to wrap cold hands in his own and broke the kiss. 

“You should be wearing gloves.” He whispered against smiling lips. Jiyong let out another giggle and gripped Seunghyun’s hands tighter.

“So should you.” He whispered back. Seunghyun chuckled and pulled away.

“What are you doing here? I thought that after Angelica was taken care of you’d be fully settled in Tokyo.” 

“I thought so too, but after everything that happened I knew that the area would be on hunter’s radar as a place where my kind have been. I wouldn’t have been able to make it there. The moment that I needed to feed I would be signing my own death sentence. Hunters would be all over me. So I moved back home. I tried to get Seungri to come with me but he was determined to stay.” 

“Home?” 

“Yes. Home. I mean don’t get me wrong, I like Japan, but you know what they say, there’s no place like home.” Seunghyun just stared at him, a small smile gracing his features.

‘What?” Jiyong asked. The hunter leaned back in to kiss him again.

“I missed you.” Seunghyun said after a few moments of kissing. 

“I missed you too.” He made to kiss the demon again until another voice interrupted their moment. 

“I’m sorry that took so long Ji. I had a meeting but the guy never showed…” The voice trailed off as he noticed a second face. 

“Seunghyun…” The newcomer said, perplexed.

“Youngbae.” Seunghyun was just as confused.

“You’re late.” 

“I kinda got caught up in something else.” At that, Youngbae turned his attention to the remaining person.

“You two know each other?” He asked. 

“I should be asking the same thing.” Seunghyun commented.

“Well if you wanna get technical, so should I. But to make this go a little faster, I take it we all know each other.” Jiyong added.

“The question is, how?” Youngbae asked.

“Well, it’s simple really.” The other shot him an irritated look. “It is. You’re my best friend. You two know each other through work. And Seunghyun is my… what are we?” Jiyong finished. 

“This is Seunghyun? The Seunghyun from Japan? Wonderful, sweet, and I quote “bomb ass dick” Seunghyun? Your’ Seunghyun?” Youngbae ranted. 

“I didn’t think you were gonna repeat that…” 

“You didn’t say he was a hunter.”

“I did say he was working a case in Japan.” 

“Did you not think the full story was worth mentioning? You know how hard it already is for me to keep you protected around here. You can’t go around sleeping with hunters.” 

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Jiyong retorted and clutched onto Seunghyun’s hands, getting defensive.

“Don’t be childish-“

“Hey, hey, hey. Let’s not do this. I’m pretty sure I get a say in this too. You don’t have to worry about this so much, Youngbae. I’m not going to let anything happen to him.” Seunghyun interjected. Youngbae glanced between the two and their intertwined hands before sighing to himself.

“Fine. Are you ready to go, Jiyong?” He asked.

“Can Seunghyun come with us? I mean you two were supposed to have a meeting anyway and I haven’t seen him in a while and I’ve missed him and it’s not like we ever eat everything when we get takeout so there will definitely be enough food…” Jiyong continued with his rambling.

“Did you even ask his if he wanted to come over?” Youngbae asked and Jiyong shot him a hopeful look. Seunghyun hadn’t been planning on staying out too long, he was tired and sore from last night’s hunt. He also hadn’t been planning on reuniting with Jiyong today. Not wanting to disappoint the other he smiled and nodded. Jiyong practically squealed in delight and began pulling the hunter behind him as he walked down the street. Seunghyun laughed and Youngbae let out another sigh, this time one of fond exasperation and followed behind them.

 

Dinner had gone well, Seunghyun thought. He hadn’t embarrassed himself and Jiyong hadn’t said anything to revealing. He figured Youngbae would have been a bit more irritated, seeing as how Seunghyun was fucking what he learned was the info broker’s best friend, but he seemed okay with Seunghyun’s involvement. Takeout boxes littered the table in front of him. Youngbae was cleaning the kitchen as Jiyong had wondered off some time ago. “I have to shower” he had said, leaving Seunghyun with a kiss. He felt slightly disconcerted at being left in alone in someone else’s apartment. He stood and walked into the kitchen hoping to be of some use. 

“Is there anything I can help with?” He asked. 

“Not really. I’m almost done. You’re a guest here. I’m not going to make you help clean my kitchen.” The other man said. Seunghyun nodded, though the other couldn’t see it. The air around them was awkward and he assumed Youngbae was taking a long time on purpose. He was stalling.

Seunghyun walked back out into the main room and looked towards the door where his… what is he? Jiyong had asked earlier, “What are we?” Seunghyun had forgotten about the question once Youngbae jumped into the conversation. Seunghyun thinks he’s grateful for the distraction though. He wouldn’t have had an answer for his smaller partner. Partner. Is that what they were? Partners? The word felt too permanent for what they have. They fuck. That’s all they’ve done so far. Save for the confession back in Niigata. Seunghyun knew what he said was true. He loved Jiyong. He felt it at his core. He would even go as far to say he was in love with him. That scared him. 

He had never been in love with someone before. Sure he had fucked people, men, women, some variations of the two, but love? That feeling was foreign to him. To be completely honest, so man of the things he felt when he was with Jiyong was foreign to him. The strangest of them though, was happiness. Jiyong made him feel happy. Seunghyun could barely remember the last time he was genuinely happy. Images of a lush back yard and a red swing set flashed behind his now closed eyes. A child being pushed on the swing by a tall man. A women stood by the door to a small, but perfect house. She had a bright smile on her face as she laughed at the man and her son. The sky was blue and the breeze passing through smelt of freshly cut grass. The child noticed the women and jumped off the swing, running towards her. She lifted him up and wrapped him in her arms. The man came to join them, placing light kisses to both their heads. Seunghyun shook his head, chasing the memory, the last good one he had of his father, away. He had been very young and very impressionable. The happiness he had in his life had been short lived. Being so unhappy from such an early age had left him bitter and jaded. He had learned that happiness doesn’t last. He wanted to feel differently. He wanted to let himself go and believe that he and Jiyong had a future. He knew they couldn’t.  
“Sometimes love isn’t enough.” He thought, and another memory of his father passed through his mind. He sneered and made towards the room Jiyong was in, seeking the other out in hopes of riding himself of the painful memory. He had barely moved two steps when Youngbae called for him.

“Are you ready to have out meeting, now?” He asked. Seunghyun looked longingly at his previous destination.

“Yeah.” He said, reluctantly turning back to sit on the couch.

“He’s probably taking a bath. He likes to take long baths.” Youngbae explained, having noticed Seunghyun’s staring, and sat opposite him on the other couch. Seunghyun nodded.

“Well, anyway. As I’m sure you already know, there has been a recent spike in demon activity.” 

“Right to business then. Yeah. What about it?” Seunghyun answered. 

“It’s like nothing we’ve seen before.” Youngbae stated. Before Seunghyun could reply, a door opening, revealing Jiyong, who had dressed himself in sweats and a t-shit, one Seunghyun recognized as his.

“Sly bastard must have stolen it in Niigata.” He thought and smirked.

“Jiyong, can you grab me that folder out of my bag please.” Youngbae gestured towards his back, sitting near the front door. Jiyong sauntered over to rifle through the bag, pulling a manila folder out. He walked back over, handing to file to Youngbae, and dropped onto the couch beside Seunghyun, throwing his legs overtop the others and cuddling into his chest. Seunghyun wrapped both arms around the small frame. Youngbae ignored their actions and continued on, opening the folder.

“It took me forever to find anything even close to what’s going on right now.” He pulled out a piece of paper. It was stained with age and he handled the document with extreme care, setting it gently onto the table. 

“This dates back over 500 years ago. It talks about there being a large flash of light. It show accounts from hunters across the globe. Apparently everyone saw it.”

“Everyone? Like the whole world?” Seunghyun asked. 

“The whole world. It was so bright a few people even lost their eyesight because of it. A few hours after that, demon activity spiked.” Youngbae responded.

“What that have to do with Seunghyun?” Jiyong added, expression troubled. 

“According to the records, this event coincided with what seems to be the rise of succubi and incubi.” 

“So you think this has something to do with the succubus I killed in Niigata.” Seunghyun stated.

“I do.” Seunghyun thought back to Angelica’s words, He knew she was dead, but could her cronies are after him now? And what about Jiyong? And… oh no. 

“Jiyong, you need to get on the phone with Seungri.” Seunghyun said. Jiyong looked up at him, confused.

“Why?”

“Because if this has anything to do with Angelica, then he’s in danger.” Jiyong wasted no time. As soon as the words were out his mouth, the demon shot up and ran to his room. Seunghyun could hear him talking frantically to someone. Seunghyun got up to join him. He nodded to Youngbae, indicating that their conversation was over, and closed the bedroom door behind him. Jiyong was talking in a rushed whisper.

“No, you idiot. Get out of Japan. You can’t stay there… Come stay with me and Youngbae… Please. Seungri please. I don’t want anything to happen to you… Shut up you know I don’t think that. I know you can handle yourself… I shouldn’t worry… You’re an asshole, you know that… Okay, okay. Just be careful. And if it gets bad… Promise? Yeah, I’ll tell him. Okay. Call me tomorrow? Bye.” Jiyong hung up and threw the phone onto his bed. His hands were shaking as h he ran them through his hair.

“Everything alright?” Seunghyun asked. Jiyong jumped, not having heard him come in. He turned to face him. 

“Seungri said hi.” His smile didn’t reach his eyes the way Seunghyun wanted it to. He walked over and wrapped his arms around the other. Jiyong buried his face in the hunter’s neck and clutched onto the back of his shirt. 

“We’ll get through this. It’ll be alright.” Seunghyun said. He felt tears hit his skin and he hugged the other tighter.

“It’ll be alright,” He repeated his earlier statement, wanting to reassure the other. He wasn’t so sure he believed it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a chapter that took so long to right, it isn't very long. I'm so sorry this took almost two weeks, but with an impromptu visit from long distance family and a small case of writer's block, this chapter wasn't easy. I do hope you enjoyed it though. We're about to get into the main plot of the story, so hopefully the chapter will be longer and they will probably be more intense. After this chapter I'll most likely be adding some tags and what not so keep on the lookout for that in case you are bothered by any of the things that I will be introducing to the fic. Once again I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 8

Seunghyun woke up the next morning in a room that wasn’t his and to the smell of coffee brewing on the other side of the door. He had stayed at Youngbae’s apartment last night, at Jiyong’s insistence. The demon had been quite shaken up after his conversation with Seungri and had practically begged Seunghyun to stay. So he did. Turning his head to look at Jiyong, whose face was smooshed into the pillow, he thought back to the conversation they had the previous night. 

Seunghyun had leaned back against Jiyong’s extravagant pillow collection, the demon in question laying against him, head on his shoulder and fingers tapping out a gentle rhythm on his chest. Seunghyun had his arms wrapped around Jiyong, fingers running through the orange hair. Warm and content, he could feel himself beginning to doze. 

“I want to go back to Japan.” Jiyong whispered. Seunghyun’s fingers stopped their motion and he tensed up. 

“No.” He said almost immediately.

“Excuse me?” Jiyong questioned as he sat up to look at the hunter.

“I said no.” Seunghyun replied.

“You’re not the boss of me,” Jiyong protested. 

“Well I’m not going and you’re not going by yourself.”

“Are you saying I can’t take care of myself?” Jiyong sneered. 

‘Ji-“ 

“Because I can.” Jiyong cut him off. “I don’t need you to protect me. I did just fine before you and I’ll do just fine after.” The other’s last word cut Seunghyun’s retort short. 

“After?” Jiyong quickly looked away and moved to sit at the opposite end of the bed. Seunghyun followed, sitting up but not reaching for him. 

“I’m not stupid, Seunghyun. I know this isn’t going to last.” 

“This?” 

“This. Us.” Jiyong said, quiet frustration lacing his voice. Seunghyun stared at him, yet Jiyong wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“What are we?” He had asked earlier. Temporary apparently. Memories, once again, rushed through Seunghyun’s mind. “Of course it would be temporary.” He thought. He decided to put that behind him for now though. Even if they were temporary, he still loved the other. 

“Why do you want to go back so bad?” Seunghyun sighed.

“Seungri.” He said, meeting the hunter’s eyes. Seunghyun could see the fear in Jiyong’s eyes.

“He’ll be fine.” Seunghyun said.

“You don’t actually believe that.” Jiyong replied. 

“He’ll have to be, because we’re not going.”

“I can-“

“I know you can take care of yourself. But I still don’t want you to go. I know you don’t need my protection. That doesn’t mean you’re not going to get it. You’re gonna stay here. Where I can keep you safe.” Seunghyun stated. Jiyong looked like he wanted t continue his protest. 

“Stop. Just stop.” Seunghyun stopped him before he could start. “Back in Niigata… Angelica…” He turned his gaze away from Jiyong. “She said some things. Made some threats.” The memories of the event and the way the succubus had snarled the words were so vivid, Seunghyun would feel his hand begin to tremble. 

“Hyun…” Jiyong whispered, sympathetically. He crawled back over to Seunghyun and reached up to cup his face. Seunghyun’s hands joined his, laying gently over the smaller ones holding them in place. 

“With everything going on… At first I didn’t… I wasn’t worried. But now… I am. I’m so worried. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Seunghyun said. Jiyong nodded.

“Then I’ll stay. But if it gets bad…”

“Then we’ll go. But no sooner.” 

“Deal.” Seunghyun chuckled. 

“We weren’t bargaining.” He said. Jiyong let out a small laugh and leaned forward to kiss him.

Seunghyun was brought back to the current time by movement from the main subject of his thoughts. It took a few moments for Jiyong to wake totally. He blinked and squinted his eyes as he looked around the room. It seemed as if he was just going to go back to sleep, until he noticed Seunghyun, and what the hunter would call the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen brightened the other’s face. 

“Good morning.” Jiyong mumbled into the pillow. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” Seunghyun responded and pressed a kiss to the orange head.

“Hush.” Jiyong giggled and reached up to cover his mouth.

“What? You don’t think you’re beautiful?” Seunghyun pulled that hand away, uncovering that gummy smile and leaned in to kiss soft lips. 

“Because I think you’re the most beautiful.” He said when he pulled away. Jiyong rolled onto his side and pulled the other back in. Seunghyun moaned into the kiss, deepening it when he felt Jiyong’s fingers scraping against his nape. He leaned more into the demon and Jiyong threw a leg over his hip, pulling him even closer. They had been kissing for a few moments when Jiyong grinded his hips up, and Seunghyun remembered he had somewhere to be. Jiyong whined when he pulled away from the kiss. 

“Can’t right now.” He grabbed Jiyong’s hips to stop their motions. 

“Stay.” Jiyong whined wrapping his arms tighter around Seunghyun’s neck, trying to pull him back down. 

“I’ve got to get that information to Daesung.” He said. Jiyong started mouthing at his jaw, having gave up on getting Seunghyun to do anything more. 

“We can do whatever you want.” Jiyong said. Seunghyun almost gave in when the demon sunk his teeth into his earlobe.

“Baby, I can’t.”

“Just for a little while. A few hours won’t hurt.” He whispered into Seunghyun’s ear. Seunghyun shuddered at the feeling of warm breath against his ear and nails biting into the back of his neck. He wanted to stay resolute but he could feel his hips starting to move against the others and he knew his body had already made the decision for him. He moved back in, kissing the other deeply. Daesung could wait. 

 

A few hours had turned into a day that turned into another night. Daesung wasn’t too happy about his prolonged stay with no knowledge of where he had been. They were currently walking through the YG building discussing the case. 

“So this whole incident… the bright flash of light, succubi, incubi… It all has something to do with Angelica?” Daesung asked. 

“Apparently so. The event corresponds to the rise of succubi and incubi.” 

“And this is the first time since then that demon activity has spiked this high.” 

“That’s what Youngbae says.” Seunghyun confirmed even though the question had been rhetorical. 

“You think Jiyong knows anything about the whole thing?”

“He didn’t mention anything about it.” 

“Well he is an incubus. I don’t know if was around whenever the incident happened but it’s possible that he knows something.” Daesung said. 

“You’re probably right. I’ll have to ask him…” Seunghyun trailed off as they walked by another pair of hunters and catching a piece of their conversation.

“Did you hear about what happened?” One of them had said.

“In Japan? Yeah. Incubus. Found him dead in his club. Heard he was practically torn apart. That must have been one pissed off hunter.” The other responded. The words stopped Seunghyun in his tracks. He balked at the idea of what it meant. There was no way… no…

“I’ve gotta go.” Seunghyun finally gasped out and turned around running for the door. He bumped into one of the hunters whose conversation he had listened in to and he could hear Daesung yelling his name in confusion, but he didn’t stop. He rounded the corner, heading straight to Youngbae’s. He kept running. He could feel his lungs burning, no thanks to all the cigarettes he goes through. He could feel his eyes tearing up and spilling over. He wanted to blame it on the cold air, but he knew that wasn’t the sole reason. He needed to get to Jiyong. He ignored the confused stares of the people around him and tried to pick up the pace. He wasn’t getting there fast enough. He was ready to scream when Youngbae’s building finally came into view. He pushed a young couple out of the way I his hast to get to the apartment. He fidgeted, pacing back and forth on the elevator and almost ran head first into another person when the doors opened. He quickly apologized and jogged to the Youngbae’s door. He knocked. Getting no response he started pounding on the door.

“Jiyong! Open up!” He yelled. He still received no response. He heard glass shatter on the other side of the door.

“Jiyong! Open the damn door!” He yelled again, frantic. He pulled and jiggled on the door knob, yet the door wouldn’t budge. He could still hear things breaking on the other side. Crashes, bangs, shatters. All were sound’s from what he knew was a broken hearted incubus. 

“Damn it.” He muttered to himself and started pushing against the door with his shoulder. He pushed a few more times, each push a bit more forceful, until pulling away and kicking the door. Putting all of his weight and strength into it, he kicked once, twice, and finally a third and the door ripped open, lock destroyed in. Seunghyun rushed in. The sight that met him brought tears to his eyes. The table they had dinner at was destroyed, glass strewn across the floor. The television was the other source of the shattering glass. The screen looked like it had been punched in, blood trailed from in front of it towards Jiyong’s room. Books were thrown across the room and chairs pushed over. He heard even more crashes and a pained groan and he moved quickly, following the trail of blood. The sight that met his eyes caused the tears to spill over. Jiyong was sitting in the middle of the floor, hand’s covered in blood, hair streaked with it from hands that had pulled too hard. His face was tear streaked and his eyes bloodshot. His phone lay, shattered, on the other side of the room. There was a hole in the wall, which, Seunghyun figured was the cause of the pained groan. Or it could be because of the knife Jiyong was digging into his skin. Seunghyun moved over to him, dropping onto the floor beside him. He ripped the knife from the other’s hands, throwing it across the room. Jiyong made to move for it. Seunghyun’s arms around his waist stopped him. Jiyong kicked, punched screamed, blood flying everywhere. Seunghyun’s grip held strong. Jiyong continued to fight, getting a good hit into Seunghyun’s ribs and he had no choice but to loosen his hold. Jiyong surged out of his arms and ran from the room. Seunghyun rushed to follow, though he couldn’t breathe, Jiyong’s hit having knocked the air from his lungs. He caught the other in the living room and pulled him back to the ground, arms once again wrapped tightly around him, so tight, that Seunghyun was almost worried about it bruising.

“Let me go.” Jiyong’s voice cracked. 

“No.” Seunghyun gasped out. 

“Let me go.” Jiyong insisted, louder this time, starting to squirm in an attempt to once again free himself. 

“No. Stop.” Jiyong continued to fight.

“Stop.” Jiyong kicked him in the leg. “Damn it, Jiyong. Just stop.” He tightened his hold and slowly the demon lost his will, ending his fight for freedom. 

“Just stop.” Jiyong had finally quit fighting him and turned to look at Seunghyun. He could see how blotchy the other’s face was. There was a small cut on his cheek that Seunghyun hadn’t noticed before. He reached a hand up to cup that face. Jiyong flinched at his touch.

“Shhh.” He hushed the other and placed his hand on Jiyong’s cheek, thumb brushing over the cut, wiping away the blood.

“Hyun… Seungri… He…” Jiyong whispered. 

“I know.” Jiyong doubled over and Seunghyun was quick to pull the shaking body to his chest. Jiyong wailed. Jiyong broke. And Seunghyun’s could feel his heart breaking with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this took an age. And it's still a short chapter and for that I am terribly sorry. There has just been a lot going on and I've been writing when I can. Anyway this chapter definitely upset me to write. But regardless I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 9

Seunghyun had no idea how long they sat there, Jiyong cradled in his arms, but his legs ached, having been in the same position for too long. Jiyong’s sobs had stopped, but his body still shook from the intensity of them. His face was buried against Seunghyun’s neck, hands clenching the front of his shirt. Seunghyun tightened his hold on the other. It had been so long since he had experienced this kind of loss, but he could only imagine what it would be like if it had been Daesung instead. Or Jiyong. He shuddered at the thought of losing either of them and tightened his hold that much more. He was considering addressing the other when he felt, rather than heard, the other speak.

“Sweetheart?” He whispered.

“They sent me a picture.” Jiyong choked out, voice rough from crying. Seunghyun remembered the shattered phone. Then he remembered what he had heard back at the YG building. They said Seungri had practically been torn apart. He didn’t want to take it so literal, but now he wasn’t sure.

“Was he… He wasn’t…” Jiyong’s broken sob was confirmation enough and Seunghyun squeezed his eyes shut at the image that appeared. What kind of sick fuck would do that and send out pictures of it.

“I wouldn’t have even recognized him… I almost didn’t.” Jiyong spoke. “He was…” 

“You don’t have to talk about it.” Seunghyun cut him off.

“No.” Jiyong shook his head. “It’s just… He was… They tore him to shreds, Seunghyun.” He gasped.

“Calm down, sweetheart.” Seunghyun said, rubbing at the other’s arms and back, hoping to calm him. 

“They were sending a message.”

“I know.” Seunghyun didn’t ask who. He knew who it was. 

“They’ll come after us next. You or Dae.” Jiyong said. Seunghyun nodded his head in agreement. He knew what was happening and why. He blamed himself. If hadn’t taken the job from Teddy. If he hadn’t have gotten involved…

“They’ll save me for last…” Jiyong whispered. Seunghyun knew that too. The memory of Angelica’s words was all too vivid. They were coming to life right in front of his eyes, and he didn’t know how to stop it. He pushed at the other’s shoulders, putting some space between them, and Jiyong whimpered at the loss of contact. He fought against him, trying to wriggle his way back into Seunghyun’s hold. 

“No, no, no. It’s okay.” Seunghyun hushed him. “I just want to look at your hands.” He grabbed hold of them, gently prying the bloodied fingers from his shirt. Jiyong’s knuckles were busted, cuts, ranging in size and depth, littering the surface of his hands. Seunghyun pressed lightly at a particularly deep one, earning a sharp hiss. 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Jiyong mumbled.

“No. It’s not…” Seunghyun argued. He moved to stand up bringing Jiyong with him. The other man swayed into his chest, legs weak and shaking, and held tight to him. 

“Can you walk?” Seunghyun asked and received a nod in response. He took on more of Jiyong’s weight, wrapping an arm around his waist and headed towards the bathroom. Light was shining through the ajar door and Seunghyun gently pushed it open. The sight that met him was much like the ones before. The mirror was broken, blood streaked glass sprayed across the room. Towel racks had been knocked over. The shower curtain was hanging half off. Bottles were thrown around. Mementos of Jiyong’s distress covered the small room and Seunghyun didn’t heart to take him back in there. He turned around, looking to head elsewhere, but realized there was nowhere else to go. Both the living room and Jiyong’s room were in varying states of disarray. Jiyong seemed to catch on the pointed. 

“Youngbae’s room is at the end of the hall.” He said. Seunghyun didn’t know whether going into Youngbae’s room would be okay or not be he didn’t question it and headed in the direction Jiyong had indicated. He opened the door and ushered the other inside, sitting him down on the bed. 

“I’ll be right back, okay.” He stated and headed back to the bathroom. He treaded lightly across the floor not wanting to get shards stuck in his feet. That wouldn’t be a problem though, as he hadn’t removed his shoes at the door. He would have to be sure to check Jiyong’s feet for glass. The other hadn’t been wearing and shoes and was sure to have stepped on the shards. He gathered up what he needed, a small first aid kit and a dampened towel. He also grabbed clean clothes from Jiyong’s room before heading back. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” He said as he kneeled in front of the other. He cleaned and bandaged the bloody knuckles. He dabbed at the small cut on his cheek. He gently pulled shards of glass from feet. He removed clothes and helped pull on fresh ones. He didn’t speak, only letting the silence be broken by Jiyong’s occasional wince. He pulled back the blankets and maneuvered Jiyong under them and stayed until the other was asleep. He quietly left the room, leaving the door ajar. He wanted to be able to keep an eye on him. He looked around at the disaster and got to work. He picked up tables, swept up glass, and scrubbed blood out of the floor.

He threw Jiyong’s sullied clothes in the sink, soaking them in cold water, hoping to stop any staining. He grabbed soap and started scrubbing, draining the water once it had become too murky. He held up the shirt and then the sweats. They were still stained. Seunghyun scoffed and refilled the sink, immediately going back to scrubbing. He scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed. Then he scrubbed some more. He scrubbed until his fingers were raw. Every time he held up the clothing, it was still stained. The stains were physical evidence of what had occurred, and much like the day’s events, he wanted them to disappear. Also like the day’s events, the stains were already set. He wasn’t going to be able to fix it. After another intense round of scrubbing, he checked the clothes again. They were still stained. He dropped to the floor in front of the sink, and sobbed. 

 

He was throwing the clothes into the garbage when Youngbae rushed in.

“Where is he?” He asked frantically. Seunghyun pointed to Youngbae’s room and the other man dropped his things and practically ran to where Jiyong was. Seunghyun tossed the sweats but held onto the shirt. It was the shirt Jiyong had taken from him. He stood there, motionlessly, shirt in hand, staring at it. He finally, reluctantly, threw the shirt away. He walked towards Youngbae’s room, standing outside. He could here soft voices inside, one wet with tears, the other clam and soothing. He was contemplating joining them, but didn’t want to interrupt the moment. His decision was made for him when Youngbae came out of the room. 

“How is he?” Seunghyun asked when Youngbae didn’t say anything. 

“He’s okay. You know, as much as he can be, considering what’s happened.” He responded. Seunghyun nodded and looked at the floor. He didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t have the words that he was sure Jiyong needed. He couldn’t reassure him. He couldn’t tell him everything was going to be alright. The only thing he could do was clean the apartment, and even then he did a shitty job at that. 

“He’s asking for you.” Youngbae interrupted his self-deprecating thoughts. Seunghyun nodded again and waited until Youngbae had walked away before entering the room. Jiyong was almost invisible under the blankets he’d wrapped himself in. He walked over and sat beside the bed facing the other. Jiyong looked at him with glossy, bloodshot eyes, and reached a hand out to cup his face.

“You’ve been crying.” 

“I’m fine.”

“It’s okay not to be.” Jiyong said. 

“I don’t have that option right now.” Seunghyun argued. 

“Why don’t you?”

“I have to be strong for you. I don’t want to place any of my burdens on you right now. Not after this.”

“Seunghyun… You’ve been so wonderful to me… but you don’t have to worry. We can be strong for each other. That’s a part of being in a relationship.” Seunghyun gaped at his words.

“But you said-“ 

“I know I said that I don’t think this will last, but it’s what I have now, and I’m not going to pretend it doesn’t exist so that it will hurt less latter. Seunghyun, I love you. You don’t have to hide from me.” Jiyong stated. Seunghyun leaned his head against the edge of the bed and let the tears fall. He felt fingers running through his hair, trying to coax out all of Seunghyun’s worries.

“I’m so scared. I don’t know what to do. This is the first time in my life that I’m not in control with what’s going on around me. I can’t fix the situation. I can’t bring Seungri back. I don’t think I can protect you. I feel so useless.” He finally revealed. 

“You don’t have to protect me.”

“You don’t get it. I do. I do have to protect you.” Seunghyun insisted. “Back in Niigata… I told you that Angelica made threats. She said she was going to go after Seungri. And Daesung. Then you. And the things she said… I can’t…” Seunghyun let out a shuddery breath at the thought of Jiyong, beaten and bloody, tortured, raped. “I can’t let that happen.”   
“It’ll be okay.”

“I didn’t want to say that to you because I didn’t want to lie. You don’t know that. I don’t know that. What if it isn’t? I can’t lose you. Not after everything else I’ve lost. I finally feel like I have something other than the shitty existence that life has dealt me.” Seunghyun replied. 

“I’m not lying. You’re right. We don’t know if everything is going to be okay. But we’ll make it okay. That’s what I’ve been doing my whole life. I’m sure you have too.” Jiyong responded. Seunghyun let out a sob. 

“I’m supposed to be reassuring you right now.” 

“You can’t. Nothing is going to make me feel better right now. But comforting you is helping.” 

“Gives you direction?” Seunghyun asked. 

“Yeah.” Jiyong said softly. 

“Me too.” Seunghyun replied and reached out to hold Jiyong’s free hand. 

“Come up here.” Jiyong said, tugging on that hand. Seunghyun complied and crawled into the space that Jiyong made for him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him close. He let himself relax into the mattress as he felt Jiyong nuzzle against his neck. He felt better like this. All the what if’s left his mind. Maybe Jiyong was right. Maybe they would be okay. Maybe everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. I don't want to promise that they're going to get longer. But I do hope the next one will be. Thank you to everyone who's reading and being patient with me. And like always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

Jiyong was wrong. Seunghyun didn’t understand how he could ever believe they would make it through this together. The weeks that followed Seungri’s death were rough, to say the least. Jiyong was lethargic, hardly leaving his, or more accurately Youngbae’s, bed, the other man in question forcing him to eat. They were constantly on edge, waiting for another attack to happen, and Seunghyun had barely slept because of it. He was sitting on Youngbae’s couch after a long night of exorcising demons. He had spent hours throwing holy water and salt, listening to Daesung spout exorcisms, all of which proved useless, as no information was gained about the recent events. Youngbae walked up and set a mug on the table in front of him.

“Here. Drink this.” He said.

“What is it?” Seunghyun eyed it suspiciously. 

“Tea. It’ll help.”

“With what exactly? If you couldn’t tell, there’s quite a lot I need helping with.” Seunghyun snapped, and instantly regretted it. 

“Don’t pull that crap with me, hyung. I haven’t done anything.” Youngbae argued.

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s just… with everything going on…”

“I know. You’re exhausted. You need to get some sleep.” 

“I can’t. I’ve only been able to manage a few hours at a time.” Youngbae looked at him with what should be pity, but Seunghyun knew the other man would never pity him. He was too smart for that. 

“How is he?” Seunghyun changed the subject. 

“He’s awake. I got him to eat about a little while ago. Still won’t come out though.” 

“Dammit.” Seunghyun sighed. Jiyong was another reason he couldn’t sleep. His worry for the other kept him up at night. Speak of the devil, all puns intended, the soft sound of Jiyong’s steps alerted them to his presence. Jiyong looked miserable, Seunghyun noted, as he drew closer and dropped himself onto the couch next to him. The dark circles under his eyes were deep, indicating that he wasn’t sleeping well, regardless of how long he’s kept himself locked away. His hair was dull and his skin, while normally pale, was even more so now. And while he’s always been small, it was clear he’d started to lose weight. Most of his injuries were healed, save for the places he’d been cutting himself when Seunghyun found him. Jiyong dropped his head onto Seunghyun’s shoulder, energy sapped, having most likely used it all on his way to the couch. 

“How are you feeling?” Youngbae set another mug on the table. Seunghyun hadn’t even noticed his absence, too preoccupied by his lovers’ pitiful state. Jiyong hummed and Seunghyun felt a hand intertwine with his. Youngbae must have taken that as a hint because he was quick to exit the conversation. 

“I’ll give you two some space. Maybe call Daesung. See if he’s found anything.” He hadn’t, Seunghyun knew, but nodded anyway, and Youngbae retreated from the room. Seunghyun then turned the rest of his attention to Jiyong. 

“Really, though? How are you feeling?” He repeated Youngbae’s earlier question. 

“I’m okay.” He said quietly. 

“Are you just saying that to make me feel better?” A small grin graced Jiyong’s features and he shook his head.

“I really am feeling better.” He insisted. 

“That’s good.” 

“How did it go tonight?” Jiyong took his turn to interrogate the hunter.

“I didn’t. We got nothing. Either we’ve got the wrong demons or their just not speaking.” 

“Angelica’s men are loyal to a fault. They might not ever talk.” Jiyong responded. 

“Great. So we’re doing all of this for nothing.” 

“Sorry.” Jiyong whispered. 

“Me too.” Seunghyun sighed. “I should be able to give you answers, but I can’t.” Jiyong hummed and leaned in closer. 

“You really should drink the tea. It does wonders. Might even help you sleep.” He said.

“Yeah, okay. But only if you drink yours. You need sleep too.” Seunghyun responded. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

 

Seunghyun was home, at the apartment he shared with Daesung, for the first time in weeks. Jiyong had been out of bed for the past few days and he finally felt better about leaving him. He and Daesung were currently discussing the information, or lack there off, that they’ve gained.

“You know what I still don’t get?” Daesung asked.

“What?” Seunghyun questioned, leaning forward to flick ashes into the tray on their coffee table. 

“What does any of this have to do with the previous event from five hundred years ago?”

“You’re right. Why is all of this going on now? And what does it have to do with Angelica?” 

“It’s connected. We’ve just got to figure out how.” Daesung said. Seunghyun was thinking about how to respond when his thought process was interrupted by a knock at the door. His mind immediately jumped between every possibility of who it could be and he grabbed his gun before going to answer. He unlocked the door and opened it as far as the chain lock would let him. He didn’t recognize the man standing there and tightened the grip had on his gun. 

“Choi Seunghyun?” The stranger asked. 

“Who wants to know?” 

“The boss wanted me to leave a message for you.” The man said and blinked, eyed black when they reopened.

“Shit.” Seunghyun tried to push the door shut. At the same time the demon kicked the door in causing Seunghyun to fly back, losing his grip on his gun. He lost sight of it when he took a hard right hook to the nose. The demon began to swing again, but let out a loud scream instead as holy water splashed across his face, skin sizzling. He whipped his head towards Daesung and stomped towards him angrily. Seunghyun grabbed him from behind, stopping his movement as Daesung slung more holy water. 

“Chair!” Seunghyun shouted over another screech from the demon. Daesung pulled a chair into the room, placing it above on of the devils traps they had laid throughout their apartment. He helped Seunghyun wrestle the demon into it, tying him to the chair. Once he was secure Daesung pulled him into the bathroom, pressing a towel to his bleeding nose almost immediately. Seunghyun groaned at the pressure and ripped the towel from the other’s hands tossing it into the sink. He stormed back into the other room. 

“Hyung, your nose…” Daesung said.

“I don’t care about my fucking nose, Daesung. I want to know why this asshole came to our apartment.” Seunghyun raged. He snatched up the holy water and threw more at the demon. 

“Did you hear me fuck face? Why the hell are you here?” Seunghyun shouted. 

“I told you. I brought a message.” The demon laughed out. Seunghyun punched him. The demon laughed more. 

“He’s coming for you.” He said.

“Who’s he?” The demon didn’t respond, earning him more holy water. 

“Who’s he?” Seunghyun shouted through the screams. 

“The boss. He got real pissed when you killed his women.” 

“Who’s the boss? Are we talking Lucifer?” 

“Are you kidding?” The demon snorted. “Of course not. He hates lowly demons like us. Especially the whores. Why would he care about Angelica? I do think you should be more afraid of my boss though. He has a-“ Seunghyun threw a second punch, shutting him up.

“How did you find us?” He asked. 

“Now that’s a funny story.” 

“Well do you mind sharing the joke with rest of the class?”

“Your little slut told us.” The demon stated plainly and Seunghyun hit him again.

“What did you do to him?” He snarled.

“Nothing yet. He made a deal with us. Help us get to you, and we’ll let him live. Selfish little whore, that one.” Seunghyun hit him again. 

“You’re lying!” The demon continued to laugh. Seunghyun threw another punch. Then another. Another. He hit until his knuckles started to bleed. Daesung finally rushed forward to stop him. 

“Let me go!” 

“Hyung, stop! He’s doing this on purpose.” Daesung said. Realization dawned on Seunghyun. Daesung was right, the demon was provoking him, and he had let him. 

“Finish this.” He said. Daesung nodded. 

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus…” Seunghyun walked out of the apartment, leaving the sounds of the exorcism behind him. 

 

It had been a week since the break in and Seunghyun hadn’t spoken to Jiyong. He had seen the countless messages left on his phone, some even from Youngbae.

“Seunghyun… please, answer. What going on?” Jiyong. 

“Call me back, please.” Jiyong.

“Answer the damn phone.” Youngbae. 

“Heard there was a break in. Wanna let me know what happened?” Teddy.

“Youngbae told me a demon broke into your apartment. Are you okay? Please call me back.” Jiyong. Seunghyun sat on his couch, at home, alone, and thought back to his most recent conversation with Daesung.

“He had to have been lying.” Seunghyun said.

“I don’t know, hyung.”

“Demons lie all the time.” 

“Exactly. Jiyong’s a demon. What if he’s lying too?” 

The statement struck something inside of Seunghyun. Jiyong was a demon. What did Seunghyun really know about him other than that? Seunghyun didn’t want to believe he was being manipulated but he couldn’t get the thought out of his head. A knock sounded at his door. Seunghyun reluctantly got up to answer. Peeking out, the first thing that met his eyes was a mess of orange hair. He unlocked the door and pulled it open.

“What do you want?” Seunghyun said, tone harsher than what it would normally be when addressing Jiyong. 

“Are you gonna let me in?” He asked.

“No.” Jiyong flinched.

“Why are you mad?” 

“Did you know that demon was going to come here?” 

“What are you talking about? Of course I didn’t.” 

“He said you did. Said that you told him where I lived. That you lead him straight to us.” Seunghyun sneered.

“Seunghyun… what? Why would I do that?” 

“Go home, Jiyong. And don’t come back.” 

“You can’t actually believe that I would do something like this! Seunghyun!” Jiyong shouted as Seunghyun slammed the door in his face. 

“Hyung!” Jiyong’s voice and subsequent footsteps were muffled by the door. Seunghyun leaned his head against the door. Jiyong was right. This, whatever it was between them, wouldn’t last. They had no future together. Just like his family had no future. He was once again disappointed by someone he had loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer. I think. The exorcism is from Supernatural. I also want to warn everybody that the next chapter is going to be a bit more gruesome and is going to touch on some sensitive subjects, so please check the tags before reading the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 11

Two months. It had been two months since they made any headway in the case. Two months since Seunghyun had left his apartment for anything other than business. Two months since had had last seen or spoken to Jiyong. Needless to say, he was miserable. He knew he needed to talk to the demon. They needed his help. Seunghyun hadn’t been able to bring himself to do it though. He knew that he probably overreacted before but he couldn’t see past the slightest chance that Jiyong had betrayed him. The tension between him and Daesung was becoming unbearable. It wasn’t that he was mad at Daesung, he just didn’t have any other outlet for his frustration, and he hated himself for letting that negativity grow between them. 

It was Saturday. Six PM. The apartment was littered with takeout boxes and paper indicating this or that about the case. One more paper fluttered down to join what was slowly becoming a trash bin and Seunghyun let out an irritated groan. Another dead end. He reluctantly lifted himself from the couch and left the apartment. He would go to Youngbae’s. If Jiyong was there he would deal with it. They needed to finish this case so that Seunghyun could move on with his life.

Prompt as always, Youngbae answered the door after only two knocks. A frown formed on his face when he saw who was on the other side.

“Oh, it’s you.” 

“It’s me.” Seunghyun responded.

“I have a doorbell. And you should have called up.” Youngbae said and stepped aside to let him in.

“Why? Waiting on someone?” Youngbae scoffed.

“Just the pizza guy.”

“Ah. So you do have a date.” Seunghyun joked. He looked around the apartment, its state a vast improvement since the last few times he had been here.

“He’s not here if you’re wondering.” 

“Hm?” 

“Jiyong. He’s not here. So you’re safe. From the lying cheater.” Seunghyun could hear the disdain in the other’s voice.

“I don’t want to argue, Youngbae. I just want some help with the case. It’s dragging on and I really want to get it finished.” Youngbae still looked upset with him but after a few moments, he nodded.

“Okay. What do you need?” 

“Angelica knew Jiyong.”

“Yea, so?” Youngbae questioned.

“How? Something had to have happened in the past for her to have given so much of a shit about this. Why would her men come after all of us? I think it’s because we got involved with Jiyong. He’s the only connection to her.”

“Or it could be because they’re pissed you killed her.” 

“But that doesn’t feel right. I’ve killed plenty of monsters with cliques before. Never has one of them come after me. Most understand that if one of your kind gets caught doing the bad things they so love doing, and they’re killed for it, you leave it alone, and get better at hiding, or you’ll be next on that hunter’s list.” 

“I just don’t think-“

“You’ve never been out on the job, Youngbae. You’re a researcher. Not that there’s anything wrong with that, but take it from someone with experience hunting, there’s more to this case than what you think.” Youngbae contemplated his words and sighed.

“I can give Jiyong a call. Ask him to come home so that we can talk about it.” Seunghyun thought about his suggestion. The thought of seeing Jiyong again made him nervous but he knew it was something they had to do.

“Yea. Do that.” He said. Youngbae pulled out his phone and just as he was about to make the call, Seunghyun’s phone rang. He wrestled it out of his back pocket and looked at the caller ID. 

“It’s him.” He told Youngbae and quickly answered.

“Hello?” 

“Fuck, I didn’t think you would answer.” Jiyong panted out. 

“You okay?” Seunghyun asked.

“No. No, I’m not. Seunghyun I don’t know where I am. I was taking a walk and then some demons showed up. I ran and now I’m lost-“ 

“Slow down.” Seunghyun cut his rambling off. “Calm down sweetheart. I can’t help you if I can’t follow what you’re saying.”

“I… I don’t know where I am. I’m hiding behind a dumpster in an alley somewhere.” Jiyong said.

“Tell me what happened.”

“I wanted some air so I decide to take a walk. A few demons showed up, I didn’t recognize them, but it was pretty clear they knew me. I started running and I didn’t stop. Now I’m lost.” 

“Angelica’s men?” Seunghyun asked. He could see Youngbae tense up out of the corner of his eye.

“Probably.” Jiyong confirmed.

“Get Daesung on the phone. Tell him to get here now and bring his tracking equipment with him. He’s on a case not far from here.” Seunghyun practically growled at Youngbae. 

“Seunghyun, I’m scared.” Jiyong said, an audible tremble in his voice.

“Stay on the phone with me. For as long as you can. Do whatever you need to evade them. I’m gonna find you, sweetheart.” 

“Okay.” Jiyong answered. 

Seunghyun had no idea how long he had been on the phone with Jiyong, soothing him. He had just finished uttering more comforting words when Daesung burst into the apartment and started slamming his equipment around, setting it up as quickly as possible. 

“Jiyong, Daesung’s gonna track the call. Don’t hang up.” Daesung connected the equipment to Seunghyun phone and started the trace. 

“How long is it gonna take?” Jiyong asked.

“Not long.” Seunghyun said.

“They’re here Seunghyun. I can hear them.” Jiyong muttered, starting to panic. 

“Stay calm. Do not hang up the phone. Leave the call on and put the phone in your pocket. That way, if anything happens, I can find you.”

‘Hyun…”

“Don’t. Stay quiet. Do what I said. I promise I’ll come for you.” He heard shuffling on the other end from Jiyong putting the phone away. He waited, hoping the trace finished and that he could get to Jiyong before anything happened. Having hope proved to be useless though as he heard new voices over the line. 

“There you are. Feisty little thing aren’t you, running from us like that.” One voice said.

“Don’t touch me.” Jiyong.

“Aw, come on. Don’t be like that. You know we’re not gonna hurt you.” A second voice.

“I said don’t touch me.” Jiyong said again followed by a sharp gasp of pain. 

“Listen here, you little slut. You’re gonna come with us. No fighting. Or I can go ahead and give you a taste of what’s to come.” The second voice said again.

“C’mon man, stop. You know the boss doesn’t like when you play with his toys.” The first voice.

“But just look at him. I can practically taste the fear coming off this one. It would be so easy, to just have my way with him.” 

“Stop. Let’s go. The boss said to hurry up and I don’t fancy being exorcised.” 

“Damn, what a pity. Maye the boss will let me have his leftovers.” The second voice was followed by a sequence of pained sounds from Jiyong and a laugh from his friend. Seunghyun muted his phone.

“Goddammit Daesung, hurry.” Seunghyun growled. 

“What happened?” Youngbae asked.

“They got him.” 

“Done. They’re not far from here.” Seunghyun looked at the address and rushed out the door to follow them. 

 

It had taken some time to catch up, but the trace finally led to an old warehouse. It was mostly dark save for a few lit rooms on the top floor. Seunghyun was hiding in an alley across the street watching for movement. 

“Are we gonna go in or what?” Daesung asked. Seunghyun had complained about it, but Youngbae and Daesung inevitably tagged along.

“Yeah, man. What are we waiting for? Jiyong is in there.” Youngbae said and started forward. Seunghyun reached out and stopped him. 

“Not yet.” Seunghyun ordered. 

“I’m going in.” Youngbae insisted and pulled his arm from Seunghyun’s grasp. 

“Okay, okay. Just wait a second.” Seunghyun said and stopped him again. He peered outside the dark alley. Not seeing one, he pulled his gun out and ran, silently, across the road, motioning for the others to follow. Stopping again when they reached the building, Seunghyun moved along the wall until he reached the corner. He peered around it. There was a door. There were also two guards. 

“How many.” Youngbae whispered.

“Two.”

“How are we gonna sneak up on them?” He asked.

‘We’re not. They probably already know we’re here.” As Seunghyun finished his sentence, the two guards rounded the corner, smirking at them.

“We do.” One of them said and lunged. A brawl broke out between the five of them. Elbows, kicks, punches. A demon flung Youngbae against the wall and Daesung took the opportunity to rush forward, pressing a piece of paper to the demons face. Immediately the demons skin started to sizzle and seconds after he was forced from his vessel. The rest of the looked on, shocked. The other demon recovered first and moved towards Daesung. Seunghyun grabbed hold of him and Daesung pressed another paper to his skin. Once the demon was gone, Seunghyun dropped the lifeless body.

“The hell was that?” He asked. 

“They’re spells. The paper is soaked in holy water and salt. Then demons traps and exorcisms are drawn on it. Works just like am exorcism.” Daesung explained. 

“How’d you come up with that?” Seunghyun asked.

“How did you even know it would work?” Youngbae added once he’d picked himself up off the ground. 

“I didn’t. I just had a theory and ran with it.” Daesung answered.

“Good theory. Got any more of those?” 

“Yeah, but it’s a limited supply so don’t go to crazy.” Daesung said and handed some to each of them. 

“Alright then. Stay close. If it’s not necessary to use on don’t. Find somewhere quiet and draw a devils trap. Hide it. Then round up as many as you can and exorcise them. You guys ready?” Seunghyun received nods from his companions and retuned one of his own.

“Let’s go then.” He opened the door and led the others inside. They worked their way through the building, avoiding and fighting off demons. They were on the third floor and becoming overwhelmed. 

“God dammit!” Seunghyun yelled and pressed a paper against the demons face. 

“Go on ahead.” He heard Daesung call.

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Hyung, go. Find Jiyong. We can handle this.” Youngbae told him.

“Fuck. Fine. But you assholes better follow behind soon.” Seunghyun said. He pushed a demon into another, causing them to fall, and ran ahead. A few demons chased him down a corridor. He opened the door to the stairwell and slammed it shut behind him. Leaning against it to keep it shut, he leaned down and sprayed a devils trap onto the floor. He rushed forward and ran up the stairs, drawing devils traps on the doors to each floor to keep demons from following him. He finally reached the top floor. He pulled out his gun before entering. This floor of the building was much more lavish than the rest. Someone clearly lived here. He stayed close to the wall, moving along, checking each room, making sure every hall was clear, before rounding the corners. He opened another door, revealing a bedroom. Nothing. He huffed and began to move away when he heard a shout from inside the room. He went back inside the room. Nothing. He heard the shout again. He followed the sound to the far side of the room, and was met with a bookshelf. 

“The old hidden door thing again. When will these bastards learn some new tricks?” He said to himself and started searching for the lever. The lever, Angels and Demons by Dan Brown, was aptly titled. He pulled it and a small passage opened. He walked inside and looked around the grungy room. There was shit everywhere including what looked to be the remains of a body. Seunghyun grimaced at the sight of it. A few muffled noises sounded from the other side of the room and Seunghyun glanced towards them. He rushed forward at the sight that met his eyes. Jiyong was strapped to a table, bloody, bruised, and naked. He fought against his binding as Seunghyun got closer. Seunghyun made quick work of the straps and pulled the other man in to his arms. Jiyong clutched onto him and buried his head in his neck, muffling his sobs. 

“It’s okay. I’m here. I’ve got you.” Seunghyun soothed. 

“Hyung, I’m sorry…” Jiyong managed between heaves.

“No, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” 

“But-“

“Let’s not do this now. We need to get out of here. Can you walk?” 

“I don’t know.” Jiyong answered. Not taking any chances, Seunghyun picked him up and carried him into the other room. He set him down on the bed and began rifling through drawers. He found some sweats and a shirt and helped Jiyong put them on. He helped him back up, one arm around his waist, Jiyong’s over his shoulders and left the room. They moved as quickly as they could down the stairs, stopping occasionally for Jiyong to catch his breath. They reached the floor Seunghyun left the others on and stopped.

“We have to go through here. This is where I left Daesung and Youngbae.”

‘There’s so many demons in there.” Jiyong told him. 

“I know. But I can’t… We can’t leave them.” Seunghyun replied and opened the door. Jiyong was right, there were a lot of demons. Incapacitated ones. There must have been at least fifty caught inside a devils trap while Youngbae and Daesung sat across the room with smug looked on their faces. 

“Told you we could handle it.” Youngbae said as he came over to check on Jiyong.

“The hell guys? Exorcise them.” Seunghyun said.

“We were just taking a break. Do you have any idea how hard it was to get them all inside of there?” Youngbae said and turned his attention back to Jiyong.

“Breaks over. Finish this so we can get the fuck out of here, before any more show up.” 

“It’s not gonna do anything to Jiyong?” Daesung asked. 

“No. It’ll feel like a really bac itch but other than that nothing.” Jiyong answered. Daesung nodded and started the exorcism. Once every body hit the floor they headed back down the stairs. 

“Wait. Take me over there.” Jiyong said when they had reached the ground floor. 

“For what? We need to go.” Seunghyun complained but did as he was told. They walked over to a circuit box. Jiyong opened it up and started flicking switches. 

“Angelica used to live here. She had a self-destruct mechanism installed in the place. Don’t know why though.” Jiyong said.

“Are you trying to blow us up?”

“Just the building. Those demons up there aren’t the only ones here. It’ll buy us some time.” Jiyong pulled a wire from its port and motioned for Seunghyun to run. He picked Jiyong up again and the four of them left the building. They didn’t stop running until they reached Youngbae’s car. They piled in and drove away, watching the building burn in the rear view mirror. 

 

“Ah!” Jiyong hissed as Seunghyun bandaged another cut. 

“Sorry. That should be the last of it though.” Seunghyun said. Jiyong turned away from him.

“Unless there’s some you’re not telling me about.” 

“It’s nothing.” Jiyong said.

“What happened? Tell me what they did to you.” Memories flashed through Seunghyun mind. Angelica’s threats. The words he heard over Jiyong’s phone call. Realization began to dawn.

“No…did they…” Jiyong turned back to look at him, the answer written in his eyes. Seunghyun practically roared and lunged from the bed. He walked across the room and put his hand through the wall. 

“Seunghyun!” Jiyong shouted. Seunghyun threw various items across the room. 

‘Stop.” 

“Don’t tell me to stop. I find you in that warehouse, bloody and bruised. They… they…” Seunghyun could hardly bring himself to say it. 

“Hyun…”

“They raped you Jiyong.”

“I’m used-“

“Don’t tell me you’re used to it. Not you. Not you.” Seunghyun sunk to the floor, energy seeping from him. 

“Come here.” Jiyong said. Seunghyun crawled over to him, kneeling at his feet, wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his head on his lap. 

“Do you know how my kind came to exist?” Jiyong asked.

“Does I have something to do with that event five hundred years ago?”

“Yes.” Jiyong started running his fingers through Seunghyun’s hair. 

“There’s a story. It talks about the way we used to live. That incubi and succubi haven’t always needed to take souls. Do you want me to tell you?” 

“It’s not my bedtime.” Jiyong chuckled. 

“I’ll tell you anyway. There was an incubus. And he was in love. With a human. They were happy. There was another demon. A succubus. She was greedy and wanted the human to herself. She propositioned the human. He rejected her. So she pleaded with our creator. She begged him to take the human away from the incubus. He acquiesced and cast a curse upon the incubus. In order to survive, the incubus would have to steal his lover’s soul. 

Of course, he refused. And he was dying. Now you see, the human loved him, and didn’t want him to dye. He told the incubus he wanted to make love to him, one last time. The incubus let him, unknowing that the human had cast a spell upon himself that would release his soul from his body if he were to ever have sex again. The incubus finally realized, but by then, it was too late. His lover gave up his soul so that the incubus could live. The exchange resulted in a large flash of light.  
The human died, the words “I love you” on his lips. From then on incubi and succubi have had to consume souls to live.” 

“That story’s over five hundred years old?” 

“Yes.”

“Do you believe it?”

“Every word.” Seunghyun could feel tears hit the back of his head. He thought back on a question, one asked during a car ride, in snowy Niigata, that he had never gotten a real answer to.

“Jiyong, how old are you?” He decided to answer it again. The fingers in his hair halted. 

“Too old.” Was the answer he received. Seunghyun looked up at a blotchy face and tear filled eyes.

“That incubus is you.” Jiyong nodded.

“Was the succubus Angelica?” Jiyong nodded again. Seunghyun didn’t respond. He stood back up and laid down on the bed, bringing Jiyong with him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man. He would spend the rest of the night holding Jiyong, listening to his cries, and thinking that while he finally had the answers he needed, he no longer knew if he actually wanted them.


End file.
